Brotherly love
by abbylabby
Summary: My first Fanfic. Finn/Kurt    Set after Episode 9 *spoiler*     Finn has broken up with Rachel. In his unhappiness he finds himself thinking about Kurt a lot.   Kurt only has brotherly feelings for him though. A bit of Klaine in there too, okay?
1. Chapter 1

So this is after the events in Episode 9/Season 2 „Special Education"(anyone else think that's kind of a weird title?), so if you haven't seen it _avoid like the plague!_.

This is my first fanfiction and thusly far from perfect, please bear with me.

I'm not really sure about that title, because it sounds somewhat incestuous, but true Gleeks will be aware that Kurt and Finn are not actually brothers.

I apologize if everybody behaves out of character, but oh well, it can't be helped.

There is a distinct chance of smut happening later on, thus the M-rating. Plus I'm super paranoid xD

„Brotherly love"

Finn lay on his bed. He had closed his eyes, pulled the blanket over his head and tried with all his will-power to fall asleep.

If he could fall asleep he wouldn't have to think about Rachel anymore and there was nothing he wanted more than that.

OoO

Kurt opened the door to the room he shared with his new step-brother.

He had arranged himself with sharing a room with Finn. Not that there had been much of a choice really. Burt and Carole had sacrificed all of their honeymoon savings for the Dalton tuition, but that had only been the start.

As it turned out going to Dalton was even more expensive than expected, with fees for books, uniform, excursions and the prospect of future tuition payments in sight, they had to settle for a smaller house than originally intended.

Burt and Carole had apologized profusely, since they had promised each of the boys their own room.

Kurt couldn't be upset, if anything he felt guilty.

Finn had sulked for a few days, but he had grudgingly accepted that it was all for the best.

In a moment of brotherly bonding he had told Kurt that he was okay with it and had given him a hug.

He dropped his bookbag on his bed, it was located at the wall on the left of the door, opposite Finn's bed near the other wall.

As he took off his Dalton Blazer, once again thinking how hideous that red looked, he noticed the Finn-shaped bulge in the other bed.

It was not unusual for his step-brother to take a nap in the afternoon, especially when he'd had football practice, but this was different.

First of all, Finn was not snoring. He didn't snore very loud, Kurt had even grown to find the sound comforting, but it was something he always did.

The lack of noise could mean only one thing: he was not asleep.

Kurt briefly thought of checking on his step-brother, since he figured that was probably what a brother ought to do in such a situation, but the blanket that hid the boy from view clearly gave the message „stay away" and he was in no mood to be shouted at.

Life at Dalton was somewhat less splendid than he had expected, it was nice to spend time with Blaine, but he only got to talk with him between classes since he was a year younger than Blaine. He also had trouble adjusting to the Warblers, they were so set on teamwork, that he felt like his uniqueness was not appreciated enough.

Although he didn't like to admit it, he also missed his friends from Glee club.

It had come so far that he even missed Rachel. If anybody had told him he would be missing little miss know-it-all he would have laughed and said something sarcastic.

Thinking of Rachel, was that the reason Finn was so down? Trouble in paradise?

He pursed his lips, he had come to really like Finn and he wanted him to be happy.

Still, the blanket-over-the-head didn't exactly invite inquiries.

With a shrug he took off the rest of his Uniform and walked over to the closet. His clothes took up about 2/3 of the space, but Finn hadn't complained, he didn't have that many clothes anyway.

He was actually relieved that Finn didn't see him, it was always a little uncomfortable to undress in front of the other one.

Even though he didn't say anything, he knew that Finn was afraid he might be checking him out and so did most of the changing in the closet or the bathroom to save them any uncomfortableness.

In a way he regretted that Finn didn't want to talk about it, because if he was given the chance he would gladly try to convince his step-brother that he had nothing more than a brotherly interest in him and it was true too.

He was over what, he now admitted, had been nothing but a childish crush. His sexuality and everything concerning it had kind of become a „let's not go there" and that might even be the reason why Finn had started to relax around him – he just didn't think about it.

He searched through his clothes till he had found the perfect outfit for a friday afternoon/evening at home; comfortable and stylish at once. He took the bundle of clothes in his arms and sneaked over to the bathroom.

He didn't know if Finn was aware he was there, since he had not stirred, but if he wanted peace and silence that was what he would get.

He put the clothes down carefully, to make sure they didn't crumple too much and closed the bathroom door as quietly as possible.

OoO

Finn had heard Kurt come in. Any second he expected a „what's wrong with _you_?", but it never came. Alert, he tried to figure out what Kurt was doing by the noises he could hear. Apparently he had thrown his bag on his bed.

He couldn't suppress an uncomfortable feeling when he heard the ruffle of clothes that indicated Kurt undressing.

It was obviously necessary that his step-brother put on different clothes after school, but that didn't help the awkwardness he felt when he saw the lean boy in various states of nakedness.

Which was odd considering he was a member of the football team and changed in a room _full_ of half-naked boys. Things were always different when Kurt was concerned.

The door of the closet opened with a barely audible creak and Finn almost grinned when he pictured the other boys face, drawn up in concentration, trying to find the perfect outfit.

Not unlike Rachel and her obsession with looking perfect on any given hour of the day. Rachel. His smile faltered and he forbid himself to think about _her_, instead he listened intently.

„Perfect!" he heard his step-brother whisper and smiled quietly to himself, so he had found the perfect outfit, not surprising considering the sheer amount of clothes that boy had.

The sound of steps and then a door being pulled shut made him relax. He pulled the blanket away from his head and stared at the ceiling. He just wasn't not tired enough. A nice hot bath might do the trick, he decided and got up.

He took his pyjamas out from underneath his pillow, Carole folded them neatly and made his bed every day, grabbed a towel from the closet and entered the bathroom.

He was greeted by the sound of running water. The shower was on, but there was noone in it.

Slightly confused Finn turned over to the bathtub, where he saw him, Kurt.

Naked. Staring at him in something akin to horror.


	2. Chapter 2

There is a second chapter, woo-hoo.

So, when we left our protagonists Finn was faced with his naked step-brother Kurt.

Is it annoying that I'm telling everything from both perspectives? I think it might be, so I might drop that at some point in the future, but it's always nice to be in the know of how everyone is feeling *shrugs*

„Brotherly love" chapter 2

At this point Finn's brain stopped working and his body took over. His eyes mostly, they darted over the exposed body in front of him. Especially the crotch, since Kurt had made sure not to let him catch a glimpse at this particular part of his anatomy.

He couldn't deny that he was a little curious, in a completely hetero-sexual-somewhat-macho „I wonder if his is bigger than mine" kind of way.

„Finn!" cried his step-brother indignantly, with a somewhat high-pitched voice. He looked around frantically for something to cover himself up with and at last grabbed his black cashmere sweater and held it before himself.

Finn blushed and stuttered an apology. He hurried out and closed the door behind himself.

„That was...interesting", he thought to himself.

He put the pyjamas back under his pillow and the towel back into the closet.

The thought of having to face Kurt anytime soon made him nervous, since he rightfully expected the other boy to be mad at him, so he decided to make himself a cup of hot milk.

As he sat in the kitchen with his cup, sipping his milk, his mind wandered back to the incident in the bathroom. For that time Rachel was completely gone from his mind.

OoO

Kurt hated cold water, so naturally he would let the water run for a few minutes to allow it to warm up, before stepping into the shower.

He had taken the last of his clothes off, which had just been boxers and socks and took some time to examine his fingernails. They were in desperate need of a manicure, so he made a mental note to take care of that as soon as possible.

Suddenly there was a draught and he turned around, looking for it's source. To his dismay it proved to be caused by the door, which had been opened by his step-brother.

His step-brother, whose eyes had widened in surprise and then moved down and seemingly locked on his abdomen. He seemed to be mesmerized; unable to look away.

„Finn!" he shouted, thoroughly embarrassed. After some looking around he chose a random piece of clothing from the heap and held it before himself.

„Sorry, I didn't, I..., sorry." Finn managed before he turned around and fled.

Kurt lowered the sweater and quickly locked the door after his step-brother. Being an only child there had never been a need for him to lock the bathroom-door before and he had not yet gotten used to his _sibling_.

He took his shower, dried himself and got dressed. While he brushed his hair with great care, making it look good took many an effort, he mused about Finn.

He would probably blame _him_ for not locking the door and claim he had some bizarre exhitibitionist thing going on. Kurt sighed and arranged the last strand of hair into perfection. He gave his reflection in the mirror a bright smile and turned to the door.

His steps, energetic at first, grew hesitant. Was Finn in there? Had he gone back to bed? Was he just waiting for him to come out so he could accuse him of, well, whatever he thought Kurt had done wrong?

„Not going to happen" Kurt decided. After all he had been the one to be caught naked. He was the one who had the right to be upset. If Finn was going to give him crap over this, he better be prepared for the comeback.

With his mouth set in a grim line he unlocked the bathroom door and entered the bedroom. The empty bedroom. Finn had gone. Relief and pent-up excitement mingled to a sort of euphoria.

Which all too soon disappeared when he looked on his bed, with the book-bag lying on it. His homework was waiting for him. With a sigh he started his maths.

The academic level of Dalton Academy was significantly higher than McKinley's and he struggled a little to catch up.

Since failing at Dalton meant returning to McKinley he took his homework very seriously. No way was he going to go back.

OoO

Finn had been absorbed in thought, occasionally sipping his milk, so when he heard a key turn in the frontdoor he jumped. He dropped his, thankfully empty, mug on the counter.

„What was that?" came his mother's irritated voice from the hall.

„Oh, nothing" he said quickly and picked up the now chipped mug. He quickly put the shard into the bin and the mug into the dishwasher.

He just had time to close the door to the dishwasher before his mother came in.

She gave him a quick kiss and, led by motherly instinct, went straight over to the dishwasher.

„Well, it wasn't one of my favourites, but you have to be more careful in future" she ordered upon examining the damage.

Finn blushed and murmured a vague apology, since if he was honest he didn't care too much about the mug.

„Nevermind. It's so seldom I get to see you when I come home from work on a Friday. How come you're not at Rachel's?", His mother gave him a calculating look.

„Oh, she had to learn, for some test and she, she er, didn't want me to be there." and because he felt that was not quite convincing enough:„Because she thought I would only distract her."

His mother actually smiled at his words: „Fancy that. Well my dear boy, she is a woman with principles, I like that. You can see her any other day, so I'm sure you'll cope." She patted his shoulder affectionately.

He grinned painfully, mind frantically looking for a way to escape the conversation.

He went for the obvious choice: „Actually Mom, I should probably go and do some homework now, so yeah, see you later." and with that he hurried out of the room.

His mother watched him go, thinking to herself: „something is rotten in the state of Denmark..."


	3. Chapter 3

Gr, I'm so bad at finding mistakes in my own stuff D:

I did reread it after I'd written it and it seemed fine, but today I found way too many mistakes in yesterday's chapter. I apologize :

Oh well, here is some more, hopefully with better spelling ^^

„Brotherly love" chapter 3

On his way upstairs to his room Finn realized that it was very likely Kurt would be in there.

He would have turned around at this point, but his mother was following him up the stairs, planning to go into her room. Taking deep breaths he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

He opened the door gingerly and listened. There was no sound, so he carefully peeked inside. This was of course pointless, since the opening door hid Kurt's bed from view, but he thought it couldn't hurt.

„Is everything allright with you Finn?" his mother's voice echoed down the hall.

He turned his head, forced a smile and waved his hand breezily: „Yes, of course Mom, just, something, er, yeah something. See you later." He went inside quickly, before he could embarrass himself any more than he already had, if that was possible.

His mother shook her head as she went into the bedroom she shared with her husband. Her son was acting decidedly strange and she would get to the bottom of it.

Finn entered the room carefully. His biggest hope, that the room was empty, was crushed when he caught a glimpse of Kurt sitting on his bed. On the other hand his worst fear, Kurt throwing a hissy fit over the „bathroom-incident", didn't come true either.

He quickly strolled over to his bag to get out some books, for the look of it.

„Hey Kurt" he said, trying to sound casual: „would you mind if I put on some music?"

There was no reply.

„Kurt?" still no answer. For the first time he looked at his step-brother more closely.

He was asleep.

At once Finn relaxed. He decided not to turn music on, so Kurt could sleep on.

He took his spanish book out of his book and lay down on his bed.

Helf-heartedly he tried to remember the various forms of spanish verbs, but his mind wasn't in it.

Every few seconds his gaze would flicker over to the sleeping boy. It got so far, after a while, that he didn't bother looking back at his book anymore. He stared, unashamedly at Kurt.

The boy looked so peaceful, almost angelic. 'No, certainly not angelic', he corrected himself. That was no way to think of his brother. Well, step-brother. But still...

Kurt stirred, he seemed to shiver. 'No wonder', Finn thought, the room was cold, since noone had bothered to turn the radiator on and it _was_ winter.

He turned the radiator on, but he was aware that it would take forever before it would start to give off any warmth.

There was no way he could put Kurt's own blanket over him, since he was lying on it. If he pulled it out under the sleeping boy, he would certainly wake him up.

There was nothing for it, he carefully removed Kurts books from the bed and very gently pulled off the boys slippers. He couldn't hide a grin. Kurt, stylish 24/7, wore the oldest, moth-eaten, worn-out slippers he had ever seen. Even through a fair amount of teasing he refused to get new ones, because he claimed they were comfortable and as the sensitive artist he was, he needed comfortable shoes – period.

He never let them out of his sight while he was at home and when he was gone for school he went so far as to hide them, so noone could throw them away behind his back.

Finn couldn't resist. He put them on. After all, this might be a once in a lifetime-chance. It certainly would be, if Kurt found out he had been wearing his sacred shoes, because he would kill him.

The shoes were soft and comfortable, Kurt had once again proven his good taste.

And the fact that he did not judge a book by it's cover.

Finn tip-toed over to his bed and grabbed his blanket. He felt a little foolish when he laid it over his brother, but he quickly developed the desire to do it properly and tucked Kurt in, so that not even Carole could have done it better.

OoO

Carole was still worried. She just knew that something was wrong with Finn, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it. While she was changing out of her work-clothes, she tried to come up with a strategy to get him to talk and in the end she decided on a frontal-approach.

She went downstairs to the kitchen, heaped a plate full of home-made chocolate-chip cookies and added a glass of milk to the tray. Halfway up the stairs she remembered Kurt and went back to add another glass to the array.

She balanced the tray on one hand while she opened the door to the boys' room. It was rather a wobbly moment and she put the tray down as soon as possible. Finns bed, lacking a blanket, was ideal and only when she had placed it without spilling a drop of milk, did she start wondering precisely _why_ there was no blanket.

She turned around to look at Kurts bed, to check if his blanket was gone as well, and what she saw might have answered the whereabouts of the blanket, but it raised several other questions.

OoO

Finn hadn't heard Carole come in, since he was so preoccupied with Kurt.

No matter how long he fiddled with the blanket, there always seemed to be a part of his brother that could be tucked in _just a little better_.

He had kept his eyes averted from Kurt's face, because the whole situation just screamed 'awkward' to him. When he finally peeked at it, his hands froze in mid-movement.

He had never got to watch anyone sleep, what with Rachels reluctance to go anywhere past second base with him, _Rachel_... he quickly concentrated on the sight in front of him.

The term 'angelic' came to his mind again adn this time he didn't push it away.

Kurt looked positively adorable. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his usually perfect hair was a little ruffled and his red lips were slightly parted. He breathed deeply, the image of relaxation.

For the second time on that day Finns body reacted in ways his mind would not have expected. His hand liftet unvoluntarily and gently brushed a strand of hair off the boys forehead.

The same hand moved on and trailed down Kurts cheek in a soft carress.

„Finn?" sounded his moms irritated voice, in a forced whisper, from behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

I like to compare my story to a stack of pancakes.

The chapters are the pancakes and a general awkwardness is the maply syrup that glues it all together.

Thanks for reading :3

anyone else think that Darren Criss _simply being there_ makes an episode twice as great?

Which doesn't mean that Blaine is going to get Kurt in this, no no, sorry Blaine ^^

„Brotherly love" chapter 4

Finn just about managed not to punch Kurt, when he jumped violently.

He took a step back and in turns gave his mother and his own hand horrified looks.

„I think I would like to talk to you for a second. Why don't you join me in the kitchen?" his mother's voice was still only a whisper, but it was so full of forced calmness, that there could be no doubt that the upcoming conversation was not going to be pleasant for him.

He just nodded, since his brain seemed unable to come up with suitable words, heck, he had trouble finding any words at all. „Holy shit" went through his mind, over and over again, but he was sure his mother would not approve of him sharing this thought.

His mother took the tray and left, motioning him to follow with a jerk of her head.

Gloomily he followed.

In the kitchen, she put the tray down on the counter and leaned against the kitchen-table, with her arms crossed.

He stood around awkwardly for a second, then he sat down at the counter and downed the first glass of milk. He then proceeded to eat the cookies, which had the added benefit of not having to look at his mother.

„Finn." was all she said. He stubbornly kept on munching his cookies.

„What were you doing, when I came in?" his mother sounded hesitant. For the little comfort that brought: it was nice that this was just as uncomfortable for her as it was for him.

„Nothing, mom." he finally said, when the silence became unbearable.

„Oh really?" her voice was disbelieving. There was more silence after that, since he didn't feel like lying again.

„Why don't we move this conversation to the living room? We can sit on the sofa and play a video, just for the atmosphere." His mother broke the silence. Her smile was shark-like and Finn was genuinely scared at that moment.

Bringing the rest of the cookies along, for moral support, he moved over to the couch.

He watched his mum select a DVD from the shelf and put it in the player.

Only when his mum appeared on the screen, wearing her wedding-dress, did he realize that it was the wedding-video.

They had gotten a film studies-major from Ohio State to do it, with great ambitions and for little money.

When he had presented them with the finished DVD a few days ago, Burt and Carole had devoted an evening to watching it, Kurt and him had made excuses.

Eating the last of the cookies, he watched the events on the screen with a mild interest. He had been _there_ after all, so it was not exactly new to him.

Occasionally he gave his mother a glance, but she seemed completely absorbed in happy memories. To his discomfort she even stated crying during the wedding vows.

Since she didn't try to talk to him anymore he started to relax. He sank back into the soft couch, the tiredness he had wished for earlier, finally creeping up on him.

He stifled a yawn. Whatever was his mother getting at?

He kind of dozed off.

He was woken up by a sharp stab in his side. Drowsily he looked around.

„Hey! You're meant to watch that. Kindly pay attention." under her glare he quickly tried to regain his senses.

Carole rewinded and made sure he paid attention before pressing play.

It was his speech. The one after which he started to sing to Kurt. Oh. Things were a lot clearer now.

Still, it wasn't until he watched himself closely throughout the speech and later the song that something occured to him:

He was practically serenading Kurt! And his face was terribly soppy.

He squirmed in his seat, unwilling to watch, but at the same time fascinated.

It had seemed so natural when he had done it, the singing, the dancing, but now it looked like he had tried to seduce his to-be-step-brother in front of everybody.

Oh shit, he had acted like that in public and there were sure to have been some people among the guests who had seen right through it.

He buried his head in his hands.

His mother seemed to enjoy torturing him, something she had never done before, because she kept rewinding.

After watching it for the third time he snapped: „why do you keep playing that part over and over again?"

His mother smiled serenely and claimed it was just because she liked the song and oh he had such a lovely voice.

He couldn't really say anything to that, but instead he casually got up to leave. „Oh no mister, you stay here!" said Carole, with all the authority she could muster.

Finn dropped back into the couch.

He tried to decide what was worse: „Furt" which, said after „Finchel", pretty much said 'I want to date Kurt' or singing 'just the way you are' of all songs. If you had to choose one song to convey just how perfect you thought someone was, you'd surely choose this one.

He felt a pounding headache growing.

OoO

Kurt woke up.

He looked around, somewhat disoriented, because he only napped once in a blue moon. His bed was softer than he remembered.

When he lifted his blanket, he realized that that was due to there being another blanket underneath him.

One look over to Finn's bed told him that one of the blankets was his step-brother's. He sniffed the blanket covering him self-consciously. It was definitely Finn's, the musky scent unmistakable.

He quickly pieced together that Finn must have tucked him in. It was such a nice gesture that he even considered forgetting about getting stared at, while he was naked.

This only lasted as long as it took him to throw off the blanket and sit up, because that was when he saw something.

His slippers were gone.

He searched the whole room, the closet and the bathroom, but they were nowhere to be found.

Fuming he went in search of Finn, since he was the most likely culprit.

He had_ seen _the way his step-brother ogled his slippers at every opportunity.

Forgotten was the sweet gesture with the blanket, where his slippers were concerned Kurt had no sense of humour.

He barged in the living-room, just about to demand his slippers back, when the tv-screen caught his attention. His stony face softened. He had only refrained from watching the DVD, because he wanted his dad and Carole to have some precious „alone-time", but he was dying to see how it had turned out.

„Would you mind if I join you?" he asked politely, the slippers gone from his mind, for now.

Carole seemed mildly surprised to see him, but Finn looked positvely terrified.


	5. Chapter 5

*Spoiler for the christmas episode* just in the authors note, it doesn't have anything to do with the story, so just ignore the note if you want to know what's happening to my favourite step-brother duo.

I'm so glad Rachel didn't win Finn back with that ridiculous present. I mean, a song, seriously?

Since Blaine doesn't make a move on Kurt(why not anyway? They were singing a bloody lovesong, what better opportunity to kiss is there?) and Finn doesn't have his somewhat lovable, but truly annoying, girlfriend anymore; I feel a little affirmed ;D

I'm not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out, but oh well, enjoy ^^

Oh and apologies for taking forever to update, there is a special place in hell for people like me xD

„Brotherly love" chapter 5

„Of course not, dear." Carole said brightly, giving Finn a look that Kurt couldn't quite fathom.

„Sit down over here, there's room next to Finn on the couch. I'll just start over again, you don't mind Finn, do you?" her voice was saccharine, but her eyebrows were drawn in a way that suggested this was a Hobson's choice rather than a choice the young Hudson could make freely.

Finn grunted something that could have been both „yeah, sure" or „go to hell", but luckily Carole didn't follow it up.

Kurt walked over to the couch and looked at Finn pointedly. Grumpily his step-brother made some room for him. Kurt cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say „that wasn't too hard, was it?" and sat down.

It was a little cramped with three people on the couch and Finn, who was now in the middle, hadn't bothered to move very close to his mother, so it was slightly uncomfortable for Kurt.

He didn't mind too much though, because his whole attention was fixed on the screen.

He was the only one who paid the events on the screen any heed. Carole's attention was on Finn and Finn tried to keep his attention away from Kurt and failed miserably.

OoO

Finn had never felt this uncomfortable before in his entire life. Not even his terror of exposing himself for the Rocky Horror Picture Show came close to this.

The whole Quinn-baby-incident was more like it, but he had been angry then, now he was terrified.

A deep-rooted fear of Kurt realizing _whatever it was _before he realized it himself.

The extensive physical contact did not help, it made thinking hard, at least where reasonable thinking was concerned.

In contrast he found that his mind was stimulated, his brain conjured up vivid mental images involving him and Kurt.

Disturbing though that should have been, he found he actually enjoyed indulging in these fantasies. It was certainly better than watching the wedding video again.

He was very aware of Kurts thigh pressing against his and their shoulders rubbing together. He was glad he was wearing a long-arm-shirt, because his mother would have surely spotted the goosebumps that covered his arms.

That was not the only thing a watchful observer might pick up on, he was aroused, not too visibly, but there was a slight bulge in the front of his trousers allright.

To hide this, he let his right arm drop casually over it.

He was painfully aware that he was still wearing Kurts slippers. It was a miracle the other boy hadn't noticed it yet. He decided not to push his luck and to get rid of them as soon as possible.

With his thigh resting against Kurts he couldn't move his feet without possibly attracting attention, so he pretended to stretch.

For that he lifted his arms in the air and simultaneous stretched out his legs and, to muffle the sound of the slippers falling to the ground, he added a loud yawn.

Carole and Kurt gave him pointed looks and he apologized meekly, congratulating himself inwardly on the success of his endeavour; the slippers were now on the ground in front of the sofa.

With any luck he would get away from this situation, without being shouted at.

He felt so exhilarated that he decided to take a little risk.

When he lowered his arms from the „stretching" he put his right arm back over his crotch, in a hopefully casual manner and he lowered his left arm on the backrest, behind Kurt.

Even though it screamed cliché to him, after all that was what every stereotypical american boy would do with his date, when they went to the cinema, he couldn't deny that it worked.

With Kurt having very little room before, he happily took the chance to fill the empty space the vacating arm had left.

It was shaping up to be the most bizarre day of his life: first he had broken up with his girlfriend, the one he had been vaguely planning to marry at some point in the future, then he had realized that maybe he didn't mind so much.

Ever since Rachel was not his girlfriend anymore he felt kind of relieved. He felt free. This seemed odd to him and he had pondered the question while watching Kurt sleep and he had come to the conclusion that he had been with Rachel, because it had been easy.

She could be difficult, of course, but she had told him so often that they made a perfect couple that he had simply believed her.

He had not questioned his feelings towards her, she kept on telling him that she loved him and he told her that he loved her.

He was not sure if he had ever truly meant the words, but they had more often than not been followed by a snog and he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed that. He would have slept with her, if she had been up for it, so he had never questioned that he was straight.

With Rachel gone he wasn't so certain anymore. Especially when he felt Kurts body so close to his.

His left hand was itching to muss his step-brothers hair up, but since he could only too vividly imagine what his hands would do once he allowed them to touch the boy, he held back.

He gave his mother a quick glance and saw her shaking her head in a mixture of amusement and disapproval. She didn't say anything and he pretended not to understand what she meant with the gesture.

He turned his attention back to Kurt, who, like Carole, was tearing up over the wedding vows.

It was an adorable sight and he really wished he could wipe the tears of his step-brothers eyes, or lick them off maybe, even though he was aware they were tears of joy.

Occasionally he glanced over to the screen, since he was uncomfortably aware of the moment of his speech drawing nearer.

When he saw himself taking the microphone he wanted nothing more than to bolt, but he'd be damned if he wimped out like that. He would take the consequences. And, so his mind insisted, there was a small chance that the consequences would be pleasant. His face didn't leave Kurts, his heart beating fast, as the Finn on the screen started to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

And then there was another chapter :]

so, thanks a lot to everyone who took the time to write me a nice review, and also thanks to those who wrote me a review that I couldn't quite figure out. I still love you xD

The next chapter will be a little, let's say, _challenging_ to write, so it might take a while.

Believe it or not, I have a plan, so no matter how strange you might find the story, there are things that are going to happen and shit, I totally know what I'm doing.

Let's hope so anyway ^^

„Brotherly love" chapter 6

Finn and Carole both held their breath all the way through Finns speech, their attention focused on Kurt. Both of them expecting some kind of reaction, but there was nothing.

Kurt stared at the screen with a happy little smile beneath slightly teary eyes.

When Finn and the New Directions started singing, Carole leaned forward in the seat and Finns muscles tensed.

There was a reaction, but it wasn't what they had expected.

OoO

Kurt couldn't help it, he cried.

There was something about weddings that got to him.

Everybody was dressed nicely, well most people were, he thought when he caught a glimpse of his great-aunt Jeanine, and at their best behaviour.

He admired the way the flowers were simply perfect and how beautiful Carole looked in the dress he had helped pick out.

His father had done remarkably well on his vow and Carole had excelled herself. He watched the rest of the ceremony in bliss.

When he saw Finn take the microphone he couldn't help but smile when he remembered how awkward he had felt at that moment.

It was not as embarrassing the second time around, it certainly helped that he didn't have the whole wedding-party staring at him.

When Finn started singing, backed by New Directions, and eventually danced with him, Kurt smiled even brighter.

His new brother had done remarkably well, considering he had run off during their practice dance session.

He gave Finn a quick glance and was surprised to find him staring at him in concern.

What was wrong with him? Was the thing in the bathroom still bothering him? Maybe he was afraid Kurt was angry at him?

He reflected on the matter and decided he wasn't angry anymore. His brothers behaviour at the wedding being a major factor in this decision.

He flashed his brother a little smile, hoping to convey „it's allright", but it didn't seem to do the trick, since Finn remained visibly tense.

Kurt opted for a less subtle way of expressing his feelings then, something he didn't usually do, but now that they had become family it might be time to let his guard down around Finn.

He turned around a little more and gave Finn a hug, which was a little difficult since they were both sitting down and Finns arm was nestled in his lap.

He exclaimed: „Thank you so much Finn. I didn't thank you after the wedding, but it really meant a lot to me. You're the best brother I could have hoped for!"

With that he let go and curled up next to Finn again.

„_Step_-brother" said someone quietly, but pointed. A quick glance revealed that it had been Finn.

„Yeah right", Kurt agreed vaguely, not bothered by this technicality.

OoO

Carole stared at the boys in disbelief.

Finn had blushed and looked rather unhappy, Kurt was still smiling and watching the various other speeches that had followed Finns.

Could he not have picked up on, well,_ it_? She decided she needed a drink.

„I'll be back in a second. You can keep it running, I've seen it already, so I don't mind."

with that Carole went over to the kitchen and got herself a cup of eggnogg.

OoO

Finn was speechless. He had been afraid of Kurts reaction, because he had expected shouting, accusations, anything, this was worse.

When his mother left he decided to grab the opportunity.

„Hey Kurt" it was a good start, but for the life of him he did not know what to say next.

„Mhm?" his step-brother seemed reluctant to take his attention off the screen.

Well, sometimes actions speak louder than words, thought Finn and leaned in to kiss him.

Unfortunately Kurt chose this moment to turn around, to find out what his step-brother wanted from him, and their heads bumped together. Painfully.

„Ow" complained the smaller boy.

Finn just rubbed his sore head with his right arm and after realizing what he was doing, quickly dropped it again.

The sharp pain in his head somewhat diminished his longing, but he knew that wouldn't last long. He vaguely intended to give the kiss another try when Kurts stern voice stopped him in his tracks.

„Finn Hudson! What is wrong with you? You are behaving decidedly strange. Is it still about the bathroom-incident?...".

There was a gasp from the direction of the door.

They turned around to see Carole, with wide eyes and a cup in her hand.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Finally she took a gulp of the liquid in the cup and steadied herself.

„Are you allright Carole?" Kurt sounded sincerely worried.

„Yes, sure, of course I am. What did I miss?" these words were directed at Finn, in an undertone that made him cringe.

His mother did not need to know that he had stared at Kurt when he caught him naked.

„Nothing" he said airily.

Giving him a disbelieving look she sat back down, quickly finishing the rest of her drink.

He avoided her gaze and instead looked at the screen, he would have preferred to look at Kurt instead, but a quick glance had shown that the smaller boy was watching him with a curious expression.

Finn really wanted to be somewhere else.

„Can I go, please Mom?" his voice was so desperate it was almost whiny.

Carole looked at him sternly, but then her expression softened. „Go off then, we'll talk about it some other time" and Finn knew his mother well enough to know this was a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

It went better than I thought ^^ it's actually the longest chapter so far.

chances are I can't do better, so it'll have to do for now :]

I'm itching to write a silly one-shot, with it being christmas soon and all. That might delay the next chapter, but you're not holding your breath anyway, are you? So that should be fine.

Thanks for the reviews by the way, you guys are lovely.

(And I'm sincerely sorry if I messed up ^^)

„Brotherly Love" chapter 7

Finn carefully removed his left arm from the backrest, got up and left the room as quickly as possible without looking like he was running away.

Which was of course was what he was doing, but he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.

While moving up the stairs he mourned the loss of Kurts warm body snuggled to him. He felt cold.

For the second time on that day he wanted to go to bed and just sleep.

He entered his bedroom with the intention of dropping on his bed and falling asleep at once, if his body let him.

It was dark, but he didn't switch on the light.

He walked in the darkness, carefully groping till he reached his bed.

He turned on the light on his night table. When he realized that his blanket was still over on Kurts bed, he decided to grab his blanket and _then_ drop on his bed and fall asleep.

Thanks to Kurts obsession with interior design this was not quite as easy as it sounded.

He had insisted that the room had a „consistend theme" or something like that, so they had the same bedclothes.

It was a 50/50 chance of getting the right blanket on the first try.

He chose the one that lay on the bed, which in retrospect was stupid, since Kurt was probably not crazy enough to pull the blanket he had been lying on out and throw it on the floor, only to put the blanket that had covered him on the bed.

A quick sniff brought him beyond doubt as to which blanket it was.

He could smell the dozens of cremes and lotions Kurt used on a daily basis.

There was also a hint of the almond-conditioner, that Finn was forbidden to even touch.

Mh, it smelled good.

Without thinking about it he picked up the blanket from the floor and threw it on Kurts bed. He then carried Kurts blanket over to his bed, took off all of his clothes apart from his boxers and curled up in his bed.

He shortly considered putting on his pyjamas, but he was too lazy.

It soon became clear that falling asleep was not an option.

The smell of Kurt, courtesy of the blanket, made it impossible to relax.

On the contrary, he was becoming more tense by the second.

When his brain decided this was a good opportunity to present him with the memory of Kurts body pressed to his, he gave up.

Burying his head in the folds on the blanket he reached down to his boxers. He gently touched the bulge, imagining it was Kurts hand brushing over it.

His eyes were closed and as he went on caressing his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers his mind was flooded with images of Kurt: Kurt laughing, Kurt crying, Kurt pouting and the way Kurt looked when he slept.

His hand automatically reached to his night table, where he kept a hand lotion, „because of his dry hands". Thankfully his mother had never mentioned it, so he hoped that she was not actively searching through his belongings.

About halfway a thought hit him. He got up and went over to Kurts identic night table.

It had never occurred to him to search through it, so he had no idea what it contained. Though his efforts might be futile, he gently opened the topmost drawer.

As was to be expected it was very tidy and neat. There were half a dozen combs, though why one person would need more than one was a mystery to Finn, a chap stick, though Kurt always denied wearing any, a mirror, a colourful collage of pictures of famous people grouped around the word „courage" and finally a little jar that seemed likely to contain what he was looking for.

He took it out, careful not to disorganize the contents of the drawer in the process and to remember the exact location of the jar for later.

The room had heated up, thanks to the radiator being on for several hours, but it was still rather cold. Finn shuddered in his inadequate clothing, which after all only consisted of his boxers, and hurried back to his warm bed.

In the light of his bedside lamp he examined the jar.

It was „body butter", whatever the hell that was, of the Raspberry/Coconut variety.

That sounded good enough to eat, but the label clearly stated that it was under no circumstances to be consumed.

He carefully removed the lid and sniffed the contents. Hesitantly he touched the substance.

It was somewhat gooey at first, but it melted due to his body heat and he figured it would probably do the trick.

He couldn't resist licking a bit of the body butter off his hand, but regretted it immediately. No matter how nice it smelled, it tasted very unpleasant.

Cringing he vowed never to doubt labels in the future.

He quickly turned to more pleasant thoughts. He scooped up a small amount of the dubious body butter, after all he didn't want Kurt to notice that he had been taking his stuff, and let it melt in his hand.

He put the jar on his night table and gently slided his slick fingers down the length of his erection. It was quite different from the hand lotion, less gliding, but on the plus side it smelled very nice.

He had noticed the smell on Kurt occasionally, but he had never been able to relate it to any of the products he used.

Musing about Kurts smell, he began to stroke himself. His movements grew quicker when he conjured up the sensation of Kurt nestled up against him, the warmth of the other boys body. Kurts face was before his eyes, smiling seductively with those insanely gorgeous red lips.

The lips that wore chap stick. That did it for him, Finn came, staining not only his covers, but also Kurts blankets in the process.

He panted, sweat covering his body. He really needed a shower, but his thoughts were obscured by a post-coital haze and he couldn't bring himself to get up.

Sleepily he wondered what taste the chap stick was and vowed to find it out when he got a chance to kiss Kurt..

OoO

Kurt and Carole had finished watching the Wedding-video.

„I don't know about you, but I want to watch it again." said Kurt with a bright smile.

„Oh, sure, honey" Carole was somewhat less excited at the prospect of watching the video_ again_, for the third time, but it was a good opportunity.

Maybe Kurt would pick up on_ it_ on the second try. He was a smart boy after all. Judging by the looks the wedding party had exchanged most people seemed to have picked up on it, admittedly not Carole, but she blamed the tears she had shed.

Finns speech and the song had plucked her heartstrings.

When his behaviour didn't change the second time around, he even teared up at the wedding vows again, she decided she would have to take the initiative.

„Kurt, er," only she didn't know how to say it, a problem encountered by her son earlier that day „how has Finn been treating you recently?" this was rather broad, but she didn't want to be more specific.

Kurt turned to her and laughed at her anxious face.

„Don't worry, he's been the best brother I could possibly hope for. I'm actually surprised how well we get along. Even the whole 'sharing a room' works better than expected. Well, except for that little incident in the bathroom today", Kurt chuckled.

Caroles brows rose up and disappeared behind her bangs. Trying to sound as calm and innocent as possible she asked

„What exactly happened?"

Kurt told her, still chuckling, about the events that had come about earlier, wisely leaving out the staring on Finns side.

Carole was soothed, somewhat.

The fact remained: her son had some kind of interest in his step-brother.

Which she didn't mind.

She was by no means homophobic.

Even if she had been, meeting Kurt would have cured her, he was such a singularly fantastic person.

It was Finns relationship with Rachel that made her uncomfortable. The poor girl would be heartbroken if Finn cheated on her, especially if it happened with Kurt.

She could not let that happen. For now she was unable to do anything, since the person she really needed to talk to was Finn, but he had fled.

Kurt seemed blissfully unaware of Finns potential interest and there was no way that she would change that.

As the last minutes of the video were running, guests congratulating the happy couple on the amazing wedding, there was the sound of keys in the front door. Burt was coming home.

Carole got up and greeted him in the front hall for a kiss and a briefing on recent events.

OoO

Kurt was feeling comfortably sleepy.

Watching the wedding had given him a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest and had reminded him of the great things in his life: his Glee-friends and his new family.

He felt incredibly grateful, but not grateful enough to stay downstairs to listen to his dad telling stories about his day at the garage.

When he got off the couch he noticed his slippers, which was odd, because he was sure that he hadn't put them there.

He didn't feel like solving this mystery just then, so he simply put them on and left the room.

He kissed his dad on the cheek while passing, oblivious to the questioning look he gave him.

Going up the stairs and down the hall he reached his bedroom and entered it.

OoO

„He seems normal enough" remarked Burt.

„It's not him I'm worried about" said Carole quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

I will no doubtedly go to hell for taking so long to update. Well, on the plus side it will be warm :3

Anyway, I tried to get the silliness out of my mind. Seriously, I tried, but I wasn't all that successful, it kind of seeped in. You'll know when you read it. And on that intriuging note I leave you to the chapter ;D

„Brotherly love" chapter 8

Kurt entered his bedroom and turned on the light.

„Wow, déjà vu..." he thought, when he saw Finn lying on his bed again. There was a significant difference this time though, as Finn was snoring.

He sighed. He had planned to talk to his step-brother, but Finn didn't take well to being woken up and he was bigger than him, so caution was in order.

Under the circumstances, he decided it would be best to just go to sleep.

He undressed, folding his clothes neatly and put on his pyjamas. When he lay down, his sensitive nose alerted him at once, that this was not his blanket.

„He can be so thick" he thought, mentally shaking his head at his brothers inability to distinguish between their blankets.

When he finally fell asleep, it was with the scent of Finns body lingering in his nose.

That night he dreamt of Finn.

_Finn was in the kitchen making pancakes. This was not an unusual sight, since that was pretty much the only thing he was allowed to make, after what was referred to as the „Bolognese-Incident". _

_He was wearing a white apron with „Kiss the cook" in embroidery on it and the room was not smelling of burnt pancakes. _

_That should have made him suspicious, but dream-Kurt was oblivious to these inconsistencies._

„_Ah, darling, you're up" Finn stated the obvious. _

„_Good morning" and with that he gave him a quick peck on the lips, before turning back to his pancakes. _

_Dream-Kurt was unphased by the kiss and sat down at the kitchen table to read the newspaper. _

_Burt and Carole were sitting at the table and wished him a good morning, both similarly unperturbed by their sons affectionateness._

_After they had finsihed their pancakes Burt and Carole went off to work. Finn insisted on feeding Kurt with strawberries when they were alone. Just as hisFinns hands crept under Kurts shirt, _he woke up_._

He was not exactly drenched in sweat, but he felt the need for a shower to get the feeling of Finns hands roaming over his body off his skin.

He still had the taste of fresh strawberries in his mouth and all in all the dream been too convincingly real-looking, not to be disturbing.

Kurt got up as quietly as possible, gathered his stuff and went in the bathroom to have a shower.

The memory of Yesterday still fresh in his mind, he thoroughly locked the door. Only his laziness kept him from pulling the laundry basket in front of it, and the fact that it would make him look like a paranoid madman.

OoO

When Finn woke up it was dark.

There was something wrong. He felt vaguely uncomfortable, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was naked, which was unusual, especially since it was winter.

The blanket seemed a little sticky, had he lost a PB&J-sandwich in his bed again? Then it all came rushing back and he remembered the reason behind it all.

Calm breathing assured him that Kurt was fast asleep. As quietly as possible he sneaked into the bathroom and cleaned himself provisionally.

He returned to his bed and decided to put his pyjamas on, since it was rather cold.

Even though his eyes had grown accustomed to the dark that was harder than imagined.

Just as he was about to climb back into bed, his gaze fell on his night table.

There was something on it that puzzled him, he did not remember seeing it before.

He picked it up and as he examined its shape, he remembered it to be the body butter.

The memory of the taste made him shudder.

If Kurt saw it on his night table he'd be in deep shit.

He would have to sneak it back into it's rightful place.

Which happened to be right next to his sleeping step-brother.

Damn.

Feeling like a sneaky ninja, Finn made his way over to his brothers night table.

He pulled the drawer out gingerly and nearly had a heart-attack when it gave a little squeak.

Kurt turned over, muttering something that sounded like „Mhhh...", but he slept on.

Heart pounding in his chest he placed the jar back in the drawer and shut it glacially slow.

It didn't make another sound and Kurt slept on.

Finn couldn't resist and seized the opportunity: carefully he leaned over the sleeping boy and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

When he pulled back a similar situation, that had ended differently, came to his mind.

Sleeping Beauty had been his favourite movie, when he was 7, but he was relieved that _his_ sleeping Beauty didn't stir.

He snuck back to his bed, tripping over his discarded jeans in the process.

He crawled under his blanket and shut his eyes firmly, he had had enough, he just wanted to sleep now.

OoO

When Kurt had finished has shower, he got dressed and fixed his hair.

He felt ready to confront Finn.

After unlocking the door he strode into the bedroom.

Finn was still asleep, but it was 9 in the morning, so he might as well get his lazy behind up.

Since Finn would be angry at being woken up anyway, there was no point in being gentle. Kurt approached the bed, pulled the blanket away and shouted „Wake up!".

Finn jumped out of his bed, clearly expecting to find the house ablaze.

When there were no flames in sight, he relaxed visibly.

„You better have a good explanation" his tone was slightly threatening, but calm enough to make Kurt stay.

He had worked out that it was best to run, as fast as your legs would carry you, when you upset Finn Hudson.

„We need to talk" he said, trying to steady his voice. Finn could look very intimidating, when he wanted to and he did.


	9. Chapter 9

„Brotherly love" chapter 9

Finn Hudson was not happy.

He had been woken up in the most brutal way, at an ungodly hour, by the one person he didn't mind being woken up by.

Now this person was standing in front of him, wanting to _talk_, when all Finn wanted, was to go back to bed, with that person, and stay there for the rest of the day.

Only he couldn't, because that person was his gay step-brother, who used to have feelings for him, until he crushed them like the insensitive idiot he was.

There was a chance that he had ruined it all for good, but who knew? All might not be lost. After all he wanted to _talk_.

„Talk then", he said curtly. He had meant to sound encouraging, but failed spectacularly.

Kurt seemed a little nervous about and seemed to struggle for words.

„I dreamed of you" he finally blurted out.

Finns heart leapt in his chest. That sounded promising.

„You can wipe that smirk from your face!" the smug grin disappeared at once and Finn looked slightly guilty.

„Anyway, as I was saying, I dreamed of you last night. It was really weird, but I don't want to talk about that now.

You've been acting weird lately, well, mostly yesterday. What's wrong with you Finn?" it was good to hear the worry in Kurts voice, because worry meant caring and caring might mean that his endeavors were not in vain.

If he knew one thing about Kurt, it was that he wouldn't give up until he found out what he wanted to know, so Finn reluctantly told him.

„I broke up with Rachel" he struggled to find the right tone.

He should probably try to sound sad, but with all that had happened yesterday, he was rather okay with being single and the thought that he was free for Kurt made him pretty happy.

Kurt gasped and exuded compassion. „I'm so sorry."

Finn had an idea, that made looking sad much easier. It worked perfectly. Kurt, faced with his severly depressed-looing brother did not hesitate and hugged him tightly.

Finn smiled behind his step-brothers back and hugged back.

OoO

After a few minutes Kurt started to feel decidedly awkward.

Sure, his brother seemed in need of some comfort and there was nothing better than a good old-fashioned hug for that, but he didn't seem to want to let go.

The Rachel-situation seemed serious. They quarrelled quite frequently, but made up quickly and were twice as soppy and unbearable in the following days.

Normally Finn would mope and/or sulk until they got back together, but this was the first time that he had felt the need for a hug.

Finn made weird sniffing noises, so he suspected he was crying. With a mental sigh he decided he would be a good brother and a shoulder to lean on, no matter how long it would take his brother to open up and talk about it.

OoO

Finn was in heaven.

It felt good to have Kurt in his arms. He could smell the almond-conditioner in his still wet hair and his thoughts trailed off to the image of naked Kurt, all flustered and adorable.

He had to think of the Mailman intensively after that, because if his erection became noticeable he would have to let go off Kurt and that was not going to happen anytime soon.

It would be hard to explain why thinking about breaking up with his girlfriend made him hard and he didn't trust himself to come up with something convincing.

After a few more minutes he noticed, to his mortification, that his hands were slowly moving up and down Kurts back in a soft caress.

Kurt cleared his throat, he seemed to be somewhat embarrassed.

Finn restrained himself after that, but the hug seemed to have lost some of it's appeal, so he let go reluctantly.

Kurt was bright red and seemed unable to meet his eyes.

Instead his gaze was fixed on something near his chest.

Finn was starting to hope Kurt was checking him out, but when the other boy finally spoke he crushed that hope.

„Finn, you're wearing your pyjama top inside out. You must be _really_ messed up by the breakup. What happened?" He looked down and surely enough Kurt was right.

Well, he didn't have much experience when it came to getting dressed in the dark and he would rather not talk about how it had come to happen, so he agreed:

„Yeah, it's been pretty tough"

„Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt went over to his own bed and sat down.

Finn pondered the question.

He didn't really want to talk about Rachel, their relationship seemed miles away, but it was as good an excuse as any to spend more time alone with Kurt.

He pulled the shirt over his head, making sure he faced his step-brother, so that he would get a good view.

When it was off, he turned it inside out in slow-motion, so his upper body would be exposed for as long as possible. As he pulled it back over his head he snuck a peek at his step-brother. Kurt had leaned forward slightly and his face was red. Not bad.

He didn't know if Kurt expected him to sit on his own bed, but he wasn't going to pass on the chance of being close to him, so he sat down next to him. He realized almost immediately that that had been a mistake.

Kurt sat perched on the edge of the bed, which was not only uncomfortable, but it also made it hard to look at his face. Finn pouted as he scooted over to the wall and leaned against it, this was not quite what he had had in mind.

Kurt turned his head around to talk to him, but realized that having his head turned in an awkward angle would not make the conversation easier.

He moved to the headboard and piled the pillows in his back, so he could lie comfortably.

His knees were pulled up, since Finn was about halfway down the bed. It looked rather uncomfortable.

When Finn realized the reason for the weird posture he grabbed Kurts legs unceremoniously and positioned them over him.

Kurt was blushing again and Finn struggled to keep his sad façade up. How could he be sad with Kurt being adorable like that?


	10. Chapter 10

I hope this will be as much fun to read as it was to write ;D

Enjoy and thanks for the Reviews guys, you are lovely

„Brotherly love" chapter 10

„Tell me what happened" Kurts voice would have been appropriate at any funeral and Finn had to dig his nails into his underarms to stop himself from grinning.

With all the fake sadness he could muster he told Kurt about his one-off with Santana, which was kind of awkward, seeing as he was currently more interested in boys and quickly went on to Rachel and Puck.

Kurts face twisted in disgust at Rachels behaviour.

He fumed and used words Finn hadn't even expected him to know.

He stared at his step-brother in a mixture of awe and amusement.

Kurt _really_ cared about him.

If not in quite the way he wanted, but that was only a matter of time.

He tried his kicked-puppy look again and again Kurt reacted in just the way he was supposed to.

He practically leaped over to embrace Finn again, all the while muttering unflattering things about „that evil bitch".

With his face buried in Kurts shoulder he allowed himself to smile, „that evil bitch" was the reason for this close physical contact, so he found it hard to grudge.

Kurt mumbled something unintelligible. „What did you say?"

„I said: I'm gonna take that bitch down. Noone messed with my brother!" Kurt sounded serious.

Finn didn't even bother to correct him about the fact that they were really only step-brothers, he was a little worried.

„Er, thanks Kurt, but that is really not necessary..." he trailed off.

„You bet it is! And I'll take Puckerman down too. He's stolen enough girlfriends, he wont get away with it this time.

I'll...well, I don't know yet. But I'm sure Wes and David will be able to help me.."

Kurt retreated back to the headboard and stared into nothingness, apparently engrossed in his big revenge-plan.

„Wait, wait, hey, thanks a lot, but that is _really_ not necessary. Just...forget about it, okay?"

Finn knew that he would have to at least try and change his step-brothers mind.

There was no telling what he would do to Rachel and Puck and he didn't like the sound of Wes and David.

Kurt had told him a few things about his new _friends_ and they seemed more than a little crazy.

Not that he would mind Rachel getting a good thumping, because he had been really hurt, before he truly noticed Kurt for the first time, but it was not Pucks fault that every freaking girl in the world seemed to be attracted to him.

Kurt didn't react to his words, so he assumed he hadn't heard him.

„Kurt?" he tried again, louder this time.

„Mh?" he seemed a little upset at being interrupted in his scheming, but his face softened when he realized it was Finn who was talking to him.

„Don't worry my dear brother, I'll end them." He chuckled, borderline evilly: „that sounded slightly mafia-esque"

Finn was starting to get really worried.

„There is no need to_ end _anybody. Please promise you won't end anyone Kurt" his voice was begging and he put a hand on his step-brothers knee to emphasize he meant it.

Kurt blushed a little and reluctantly agreed: „allright. I promise not to end anybody. But that doesn't mean they'll get away with this".

Finn couldn't concentrate on the last words, because Kurt was too adorable when he pouted and he had promised he wouldn't end anyone. There was no need to worry.

Kurt smiled brightly as he got up off his bed and announced „I'll go and have some breakfast now.

Do you want to come down, or do you want me to bring you something up? I'd understand if you didn't want to leave our room. I can explain it to Carole and Dad too, if you want to." he exuded helpfulness and Finn gladly accepted the offer.

With any luck his mother would leave him alone and not force a conversation about Kurt on him, if she knew about his break-up with Rachel.

When the door closed behind his step-brother he got up and had a shower. He wanted to look his best when Kurt returned.

OoO

Kurt might have promised not to „end" anybody, but he was definitely going to make Rachel and Puck regret their actions.

Noone messed with his brother. All the way down to the kitchen he kept plotting.

The problem was, that although he was smart, he lacked the evilness to come up with a truly great revenge-plan.

That's where his new friends came in. Well, just Wes and David really. Blaine was a much too nice and serious guy for this sort of thing.

The other two, on the other hand, were up for any kind of shenanigans. He'd talk to them first thing monday morning.

With this thought in mind he entered the kitchen.

Burt and Carole were sitting at the breakfast-table.

„Good morning" „Good morning" „Good morning you two." he smiled at them, but his face became serious at once when he remembered poor heartbroken Finn.

„I need to talk to you" he couldn't figure out the looks they were exchanging at his words, so he simply assumed they had noticed Finns strange behaviour. „It's Finn"

OoO

Their eyebrows shot up and they looked at each other in alarm.

Carole put her hand on Burts arm to calm him down and tried to sound casual when she asked: „What's wrong?"

while Kurt struggled for words, her vivid imagination provided her with possible scenarios.

Finn was a good boy, she had raised him properly, but there was something in the way he looked at Kurt that worried her.

His eyes were full of something akin to longing and that was just inappropriate when one was dating, especially when one was dating a _girl._

OoO

Kurt didn't know how best to break the news, so he settled for

„Finn and Rachel broke up. Finn is pretty upset. I think he needs some time to think, so I'll bring him some breakfast up, if that's allright?" he didn't wait for the answer, but started preparing a tray straight away.

Behind his back Burt and Carole looked at each other in a mixture of surprise and comprehension.

„Yeah, er, go ahead and bring him something up. That's very nice of you. You are a good **brother**."

Burt emphasized the last word, but Kurt didn't even notice.

He turned around for a second and gave his dad a quick smile: „I try to be at least. It's strange, for nearly all my life I was glad to be an only child and now I'm starting to love having a brother."

He turned around, still smiling, with a full tray balanced on his left hand. „I'll bring that up and then we can have breakfast together."

His parents' eyes followed him as he left the room and then they locked on each other.

„He doesn't know, does he?" Burt asked . Carole shook her head.

„I love you, but if your son messes with my son, I will make him pay." his voice was low and threatening, but Carole didn't take him seriously.

„Allright darling, but don't make too much of a mess when you stab him" she was rather amused.

His lips started to twitch and finally he started laughing as well. „I'm sure they will be fine." she almost managed to sound convincing.


	11. Chapter 11

I can't even begin to describe how guilty I feel for taking so long to update. It's been a week now and I'm ashamed of myself, then again it was Christmas, so if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me that'd be awesome.

To those who think it's kind of boring so far, well, you'll just have to trust me that there will be somewhat more interesting things going on in the future.

Also I've been thinking about changing the category to romance/humour, since some things are a little funny and there hasn't been all that much suspense so far. Expect for my tendency to produce cliffhanger-y endings in the first chapters. Hah. Anyway, with Christmas gone there will be more updates, so yay for that.

And I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for everything that sucks about my writing and vow to get better ^^

„Brotherly love" chapter 11

Kurt couldn't explain why he felt so happy as he went up the stairs, carrying a tray with breakfast for his brother. He felt he should be much unhappier at Finns loss, but it was nice to know there was someone who needed him and he vowed to make his brother happy. The way he chose to reach that goal was terrible revenge on the girlfriend who had broken his heart and the rogue best-friend who kept stealing away his girls.

When he carefully opened the door and entered their room his breath hitched. Finn was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, the exposed skin glistening with thousands of tiny drops of water. No wonder he had been attracted to him. He might not have a six pack, or those freaky amounts of muscles body-builders had, but he was nice in his own way. Very nice actually. He had trouble tearing his gaze off the body, but he told himself it was only a sentimental memory of the time when he had been madly in love with Finn. What he would have given to share a room with him back then. He forced himself to focus on the present.

„I brought you breakfast" he looked around for a place to put it down and decided on his brothers bed. „Enjoy" and with a smile, he left.

OoO

Finn was very pleased with himself. He had been standing around in his room, clad in nothing but a towel, awaiting Kurts return, for the better part of five minutes. That might not sound much, but since the room was cold it felt like forever to him. He might be half frozen-to-death, but Kurts reaction had made it all worthwile. His eyes had roamed over his body in a decidedly unbrotherly fashion and he had blushed.

Congratulation himself on his genius through chattering teeth he dried himself and put some clothes on. Occasionally nibbling on the breakfast, he lay down on his bad with his laptop. There was something he needed to research.

OoO

Kurt returned to the kitchen. For some bizarre reason his father and his step-mother were discussing ways of killing Finn and every new idea was greeted with hooting laughter.

He didn't say anything, but he couldn't help his eyebrows rising up reproachfully.

They tried to pull themselves together when they realized he was back and tried to act normal, but whenever their looks crossed they giggled again.

Kurt was slightly worried about them, but it was nice to see his dad smiling again, even if he was borderline silly.

He finished his breakfast quickly and as he put his dishes in the dish-washer he realized that he had a very boring day ahead of him. Blaine was caught up in preparations for regionals and didn't take distractions well. Wes and David were spending the weekend skiing somewhere and all of his friends from New Directions had a special practise in an hour and knowing Mr Schue it would take the better part of the day. He had lots of homework, which did nothing to improve his mood.

Leaving his still giggling parents behind, he made his way back to his room.

Finn looked up when he heard someone coming in and covered the screen of his laptop with his chest. Kurt found that somewhat suspicious, but he assumed Finn was looking at some kind of porn involving women, which he didn't really want to know about. He gathered all his books and started doing his homework.

OoO

Finn hadn't been looking at porn. In fact what he was doing had nothing to do with women at all. As it _had_ something to do with men, he jumped to cover the screen when he heard Kurt come in.

As Kurt didn't seem interested in what he was doing, he continued with his research. About half an hour later he turned his laptop off and with a „See you later Kurt", he left for the practice.

OoO

It wasn't exactly fun, but since the teachers at Dalton were skilled, homework was actually kind of interesting. When Finn bade him good bye Kurt only gave him a quick nod and focused back on his essay. If he had looked at his step-brother, he would have found his porn theory confirmed, because Finns cheeks were red and he looked flustered.

He finished his essay, maths and history. Just as he was about to open his chemistry book he heard Carole calling him. Grateful for the distraction he jumped up and went downstairs.

In the front hall were two people waiting for him: Carole, smiling knowingly and, he did a double-take, Blaine, with his usual positive smile plastered on his face.

„I'll leave you alone then" said Carole, with a grin that was altogether too suggestive to be considered motherly. „She seems nice" remarked Blaine, when she was out of earshot.

Kurt smiled at him, unable to say anything. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was here, in his home. This took their friendship to the next level, he had even met his step-mother!

There was a moment of awkwardness when neither of them knew what so say, till Blaine broke the silence: „So, as you know, the Warblers have assigned me to come up with a set-list for regionals and there I was, sitting in my room and I couldn't think of a single thing. It would be awesome if you could help me" Kurt didn't need to think twice, he agreed at once and offered his room for a brainstorming. Taking his hand, he led Blaine up the stairs to his room.

Don't get mad at me for making Blaine a part of this, but fact is, there is something going on between those two and as long as Kurt ends up with Finn it'll be allright, right? Right?


	12. Chapter 12

„Brotherly love" chapter 12

The members of New Directions loved singing and spending time with their team-mates was fun.

It was a big part of their lives and one they usually wouldn't even dream of giving up.

However, after being locked up in the Auditorium for 4 hours, practising every Journey song ever written, the teenagers were close to losing it.

„? This is getting ridiculous. I think I'm speaking for all my fellow Glee-club members when I say: this madness has got to stop. You clearly have no real plan and we can't do Journey _again_. If you allow, I'll sing a little something to put us all into the right spirit again and then I have a few suggestions for a _real_ set-list" Rachel got up and strode to the front, but a collective groan from the other members of New Directions stopped her from actually singing.

„As much as I hate to agree with Rachel, and believe me, I do." Santana gave her a pointed look „but she has a point. We've been in here for hours and I feel like we've made like zero progress. Some of us have a social life, so they can't be here _all day_" she folded her arms and leaned back in her seat.

Mr Schuester looked around for support, but all the students had similar expressions of defiance on their faces. „Allright everybody, take five" he said, sounding slightly miffed at the lack of enthusiasm his student were displaying.

„Look, Mr Schue, we really appreciate that you're putting so much effort into this, but I think that maybe it's enough for one day?" Tina sounded slightly uncertain, but she was backed up by shouts of „yeah, she's right", „hear, hear!" and „I want to go home" from Puck and the other boys.

Finn mumbled something along the lines of „yep, she's right". He didn't want to upset Mr Schue, but he really wanted to go home to Kurt.

Mr Schuester stood still for a minute, eyeing his students in disbelief, then he threw his arms up in despair and dismissed them.

„But we will practice twice as hard next week" this announcement was met with groans, but the teenagers were too busy gathering their stuff, and fleeing before he changed his mind, to argue.

„Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel had popped in Finns path out of nowhere and he struggled to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall on her.

Although he was sure she wouldn't mind, _he_ sure did.

„Actually, I have to go, because I have an, eh, an appointment. Dentist." he was a lousy liar and the look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe a word, but she let him go without another word.

Managing something that, to the untrained eye, might well have looked like a smile, he rushed off.

She looked after him, tears running down her cheeks.

Mr Schuester approached her carefully „are you allright Rachel?" he had overheard Santana and Brittany talking about the break-up and since he'd known Rachel for over a year he was prepared for anything: screaming, sobbing or singing.

It turned out to be the latter.

„Mr Schue, would you mind if I used the auditorium? I really want to sing something now" her eyes were still wet, but her voice was steady.

He nodded at her and left. As he pulled the door to the auditorium shut behind himself he heard the first notes of „All by myself" reverberating through the room. Despite himself he smiled as the door clicked shut.

Finn all but ran to his car in his eagerness to be home as quickly as possible.

If he had known what was waiting for him at home, he might have been even more eager, or not, depending on how you looked at it.

OoO

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurts bed.

For some reason they didn't talk about the set-list. There just seemed so many more interesting things to talk about, starting with the room they were in and the fact that he shared it with his new brother. His new brother in particular seemed to interest Blaine, he kept asking about him, especially after Kurt mentioned that he had had a crush on him the year before.

Only when he insisted that Finn was „like the brother I never had and I love it" did the other boy relax.

'It's almost,_ almost,_ like he's jealous', Kurt thought, but surely that couldn't be?

He felt a little awkward so he changed the subject and told his friend about his revenge plan, or lack thereof.

Surprisingly Blaine jumped at the idea and suggested things so nasty, Kurt would never have thought him capable of even knowing about them.

He also insisted they didn't need Wes and David for the plan and they should work on it alone. He stressed the 'alone'.

„So your brother is at a Glee practice all day?" Blaine's winked at him.

Kurts breath caught.

He'd never been flirted with, except Brittany, but that didn't really count.

He knew his voice would be high-pitched and girly if he tried to speak, so he just nodded.

Blaine smirked and leaned closer to him. His forefinger trailed down Kurts arm, which promptly broke out in goosebumps. He was so close, if Kurts heart hadn't been beating like crazy, he was sure he would have been able to hear Blaines beating at a similar pace. Their lips touched so lighty that Kurt wasn't sure, if it could be considered a kiss at all.

It was very different from his first, kind of disturbing, experience with Karofsky, and it left him wanting more. So it was he who bent forward to bring their lips together once more and this time neither pulled away.

After the first awkwardness was gone, it turned into a full-fledged make-out session, that came to an abrupt halt when the door opened, to reveal a happy Finn.

Who was not so happy anymore when he saw them.

Good old guilt, making me finish another chapter so quickly xD

So yeah, authors note at the end this time, because I can't possibly talk about anything that's going to happen before it happens, that would be silly ;]

Am I the only one who expects Blaine to jump Kurt whenever they are in a scene together? Gosh, there is some serious sexual repression at work there. So I figured I'll just give them a kiss and be done with it, good bye sexual tension, hello... well, I don't know what is going to come out of it, but we'll know when it shows up ^^

Thanks for the kind reviews, you lovely lovely people


	13. Chapter 13

„Brotherly love" chapter 13

Finn had been so excited at the prospect of coming home, he had spent the drive home coming up with new ideas to make Kurt his, he had bounded up the steps to the second floor, flung open the door and strode inside to recite the sad story of Rachel trying to talk to him, to make him feel miserable, when he saw who occupied Kurts bed.

And what they were occupied with.

He felt like a deflating balloon, all his joy leaving him like the air rushing out through a tiny hole, leaving only despair and a considerable amount of anger behind.

It was Kurt who saw him first. Finn could tell, because he was flushing a darker shade of red.

He had been flushed before and the fact that it was due to making out with another guy made Finn seethe with rage.

He wanted to tear the boy away, kill him and then take his place, but he had a feeling Kurt wouldn't take well to that.

OoO

Eventually Blaine realised that something was wrong.

It took him surprisingly long, considering Kurt had frozen in mid-motion, staring wide-eyed at something that was out of his view.

He kept his hands where they were, one on Kurts hip and the other one at his jaw, and turned around slowly.

There was a boy standing in the room. He looked rather frightening with his dark eyes fixed on them, clenching his fists.

„Who is that?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Before Kurt could get a word out, the boy answered: „I'm Finn." He folded his arms and stared at them.

So this was Finn. Kurts „brother". He didn't look like he had adapted to the situation though, in fact he looked..._jealous_.

Blaine frowned. So he had decided he was interested in Kurt after all? After the unhappiness and misery he had put him through? Not likely.

Kurt deserved someone who loved him and who would be with him, no matter what people thought. Finn was not the right guy for that, unlike himself.

Blaine would not stand back, if it came to it he would fight. Even if Finn was about a head taller than him. And a football player...

He would have to make sure Finn didn't try to settle this through a fight.

„Nice to meet you" he said with a confident smile and reached out his hand, deliberately shifting so that Finn got a good look at the other hand, still resting on Kurts hip.

OoO

Finn looked at the outstretched hand blankly.

He didn't have too much experience when it came to interacting with a rival, but hand-shaking was not the first thing that came to his mind.

Although that dude didn't know they were rivals.

Who was he anyway?

Reluctantly he took the boys hand and shook it, squeezing the other boys fingers painfully.

His smile became a little forced at this and Finn cheered up considerably.

„I'm Blaine" the boy said through clenched teeth.

At this information Finn let go off the hand and examined him.

So this was famous Blaine.

Who was gay, not that there had been any doubt about that after that kiss.

Kurts new good friend, who, somewhere along the way, had become more than a friend.

Finn wrecked his brain, but he couldn't recall Kurt telling him about this.

Kurt wasn't particularly forthcoming when it came to his love-life and he had been grateful for that, but now he cursed himself for not paying more attention.

Although, when he thought about it: Kurt had mentioned Blaine a lot and there had always been a smile on his face when he talked about him. Shit.

Despite his hand being squashed, Blaine looked smug.

He had moved a little away from Kurt, but he was still much too close for Finns taste and the still-intact hand had moved from Kurts hip and now his arm was resting comfortably around the other boys waist.

His mother had taught him that violence was not the answer, but that did nothing to his urge to maim Blaine.

OoO

Kurt was a little embarassed.

After all he had flipped whenever he caught Finn and Rachel making out in their room.

Even though he was over his crush on Finn, it seemed wrong to have it rubbed in his face like that.

It was probably majorly awkward for his brother to have two guys making out in his room.

He made a mental note to choose another location for future get-togethers, the thought of a _future_ with Blaine gave him a pleasant tingly feeling.

He watched the exchange in amusement.

Finn had switched to full big-brother mode and emitted hostility. As it was not directed at him, Kurt actually found it kind of endearing.

Blaine seemed to feel the same way, because he kept smiling at Finn in a nearly pitying way.

Kurt leaned against him and yawned. If only they were alone again. He made a small jerky movement with his head to indicate for Finn to leave, but he stood rooted on the spot.

With a mental sigh he turned to Blaine „I'll be back in a second" He pressed a little kiss on his lips, but before he could get up, as he had intended, Blaine pushed him back on the mattress and deepened the kiss.

Kurt forgot about his intentions and lost himself in the moment, only when Finn cleared his throat very loudly did he come back to his senses.

He gently pushed Blaine back and got up. The way the other boy pouted at him for that made him want to kiss him again, and again and just forget about Finn, but they were brothers now.

Family came first, no matter how enjoyable the alternative was.

* * *

So, yeah, I still intend to have Finn and Kurt end up together.

Just in case you were starting to doubt me and got a little worried xD

I love you all for reading and a special thanks to those who review


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize for the end and hope that you are not too disturbed by it.

:]

* * *

„Brotherly love" chapter 14

Kurt beckoned Finn to follow him and they left the room in silence.

Blaine watched them go calmly, he wasn't worried. He lay back on Kurts bed and enjoyed the smell of him that lingered in the blanket.

It was actually quite different from Kurts usual scent.

The more the sniffed it, the more puzzled he got. This just didn't make sense.

Could it be...? He eyed the other bed in the room. It seemed stupid and he tried to think about something else, but finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

He got up and went over to Finns bed. He lifted the blanket and sniffed it. It smelled of Kurt.

Now he was worried.

OoO

The boys went down into the kitchen. Burt and Carole were watching television in the living-room, but they avoided questions by sneaking past them.

The noises of the game-show their parents were watching ceased, when Kurt closed the door to the kitchen behind them.

„Look, I'm sorry Finn. I know how you feel about my sexuality." when his step-brother piped up at that, he quickly rephrased his statement „No, well, of course you're cool with it. I know that, you told me so and I believe you. But I think you're not quite ready to see me making out with another guy yet" he smiled apologetically, although he for one did not regret the events taking place in his bed earlier, at all.

OoO

Finn couldn't believe it. Kurt didn't get it. And he was supposed to be the smart one.

He didn't understand that he would never be ready to see him kiss another guy, not because he was homophobic, hell no, simply because he wanted to be the one to kiss Kurt.

And he didn't get it.

„Do you like this Blaine guy?" he asked uncertainly. Maybe it was allright. Maybe Kurt just wanted some affection. That would actually be awesome. He, Finn, could be the one to give it to him, affection that is and everything else Kurt might want from him.

„I think I love him" Kurts eyes were dreamy and as they grew slightly vacant, Finn assumed he was dreaming about the perfect preppy school-boy. Oh he much he wanted to punch Blaine at that moment.

He wasn't going to give up though.

His heart felt like it had broken in two, but he recalled the feeling of having Kurt in his arms, how right it had felt. Strangely there had never been that sense of rightness with Rachel, or Quinn for that matter, but now that he had found this feeling he wasn't going to let it go.

He wouldn't rest until he had Kurt back in his arms and not in a brotherly way.

It might not be easy, but an idea had formed in his mind. An idea that, if slightly evil, was so brilliant he could hardly believe he had actually thought of it.

He would unleash Burt on the preppy schoolboy with the oily hair.

Unfair,? Possibly. Brilliant? Undoubtedly.

He knew he had nearly crapped his pants when Burt had let loose on him, because he had been less than kind to Kurt. He plastered a smile on his face so Kurt wouldn't get suspicious, which was surprisingly easy, especially since his brain provided him with images of Blaines bleeding body after Burt was finished with him.

„I'm glad you're happy." which was a lie, because really, Kurt would be so much happier if he was with him, but he continued as convincingly as he could „actually, seeing as you _love_ him." he all but spat the offending word out „he should come and meet the family."

Kurt looked at him, slightly confused. „What...?"

Finn turned around and left the kitchen. Just as he pulled the door close behind him, he saw realization dawn on Kurts face.

He had better hurry.

„Burt? I'd like you to meet someone _very special_" he exclaimed as he hurried past the couch. The adults heads turned to follow him and then turned to each other. They had no clue as to what had gotten into Finn now and they were worried.

„Blaine! Would you come down here, please?" he shouted up the stairs, just as Kurt came running out of the kitchen halfway between panicked and furious.

Even as Kurt bumped into him and nearly knocked him over he could hear the door to their room opening and closing. Blaine was coming.

„What on earth do you think you're doing?" Hissed the smaller boy out of the corner of his mouth. His face was drawn up in a fake smile that was so intense it was painful to watch.

The living-room door was open, and when they cocked their heads back while sitting on the couch, their parents had a good view of Finn and Kurt standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Both of the boys were smiling, Kurt, because he tried to look like everything was allright and he wasn't afraid his father might kill his first boyfriend and Finn, because he had high hopes that Kurts fear might come true.

„If anything bad happens, I'm going to kill you Hudson" Kurt still smiled, but the edge to his voice was unmistakable, he was serious.

Finn gulped, when Kurt fell back on using his last name, he was really angry. He really hoped Kurt would forgive him, but it was too late at any rate.

Blaine came down the stairs with a swagger. Despite everything Kurts face lit up when he saw the other boy. Finn frowned, was that what Kurt was into? He could totally swagger like that.

„Who's that?" Burts irritated voice came from the living-room. Carole tried to soothe him, but it was no use. The burly man marched into the hall, followed by his wife who seemed half-amused and half-concerned.

„Who are you?" he asked Blaine, with a hint of 'if I don't like your answer, I'll kill you' in his voice.

Finn was delighted. This was just how he had planned.

Only Blaine didn't react the way he was supposed to, cower in fear/cry like a girl/run away or preferably all of these things.

He smiled at Burt, which was nearly admirable, and stretched out a hand. He hadn't walked down the stairs fully, he stood on the first step and his eyes were level with Burts.

„My name is Blaine. I'm Kurts boyfriend and I'm very pleased to meet you, sir." He looked the man in the eyes and when he received a reluctantly lifted hand, he gripped it firmly and shook it energetically.

„I love your son and I will treat him with respect. I will be good to him and protect him from any harm, you have my word on that." Blaine had moved his face closer, so that it was only a few inches from Burts and his impressive eyebrows were drawn, making him look very solemn.

Burt let go of Blaines hand and gave him a pat on the back in an approving fashion.

„I'd like to take him on a date, if that's allright with you?" the boy went on, clearly aware that he had chosen the right words, and the incredible happened: Burt allowed it.

„Allright, Blaine. Don't, be too late, I want you to be back by midnight and you better take good care of my son, or you'll regret it" he winked, but then added in a dead serious tone „no, really, you will".

Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable at this, but didn't press his luck by saying anything.

Kurt smiled like Christmas had come early and rushed to get ready.

Ten minutes later they left, for some mystery location, to have their first date.

Ten minutes that Finn spent standing around at the bottom of the stairs, staring at his step-father in disbelief, staring at Blaine in anger and his mother in helplessness.

His step-father didn't even notice, he used the chance of being alone with Blaine to try and get to know him. Disturbingly they were getting along great.

Blaine was so caught up in the conversation with Burt that he didn't even notice Finns stares, although he did give him a triumphant grin somewhere along the way, that left him suspecting that preppy school boy saw right through him.

His mother seemed to see through him as well, judging by the sympathetic looks she gave him, but she didn't offer any advice or comfort, which he felt would have been her job as his mother.

When the door closed behind the happy couple and Burt and Carole returned to the living-room, Finn was left alone in the hall.

In this moment he felt like life sucked. But only when he returned his room to find that someone had changed back their blankets and wanked in his, did he really despair.

* * *

So, yeah, Blaine is a wanker, in more than one way. Cheap pun is cheap, sorry xD

Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't, apologies, if you did, yay :3

reviews are love, most of the time at least, sometimes they are confusing :]


	15. Chapter 15

„Brotherly love" chapter 15

Kurt was having the time of his life. It was the best date he had ever had.

Then again he didn't have anything to compare it to, since he'd never been on a date before.

Blaine had driven them to a fancy restaurant. The head waiter seemed to recognize Blaine and, without a word, he led them into a detached room in the back.

The detached room had a tasteful interior that managed to look classy, even in the mute was soft music playing in the background. All in all it was setting a high Standard for any future dates.

The waiter took their jackets, Blaines Dalton blazer and Kurts Marc Jacobs jacket and disappeared for a few minutes. When he returned, he gave each a menu and recommended the halibut, then he left again to allow them to choose in private.

Kurt was a little nervous, but Blaine was a perfect gentleman and everything went smoothly.

OoO

Finn was a manly man. There could be very little doubt about that. So when he discovered his blanket was covered in another mans semen, he did the manly thing and broke something.

Conveniently, the breakfast tray that Kurt had brought him, was still on the floor next to his bed.

He smashed his plate and the cup. This made him feel marginally better, but the feeling was short-lived, since he now had to discreetly dispose of the shards in addtition to the stained blanket.

With a grim determination he grabbed his blanket and snuck down to the downstairs bathroom, where the washing machine was located.

He had never used it before, since his mum usually did the laundry, but he figured there couldn't be much to it.

He placed the blanket in the machine, closed the door and looked at the buttons. There were many of them. Too many. He randomly chose a temperature and setting and turned it on. The sound of water rushing into the machine could be heard.

He was very proud of himself.

Leaving the washing machine to it's task he went back to his room, loaded the tray with the shards of the plate and the cup and tried to sneak into the kitchen to dispose of them.

„Finn Hudson, what did you do?" Caroles stern voice made him stop in his tracks.

„It was an accident mom", he lied convincingly. „Sorry?"

His mothers lips were pursed. „This is coming out of your allowance young man".

He just nodded meekly. His mother could make him feel like a 5-year old way too easily.

After getting rid of the shards, cutting his finger in the process and putting a plaster on the cut, he went back to his room.

Lying down on his blanket-less bed, he tried to plot his revenge.

OoO

Blaine enjoyed everything about the date: the food (it's excellence was the reason he had chosen the restaurant), the conversation (whenever they ran out of things to talk about, they simply turned to music, which provided endless topics) and the way Kurt blushed over the smallest things, like when their hands brushed when they both reached for the salt (admittedly, he had planned that, he had seen Kurt reach for it and had made a grab for it himself).

They boy was clearly falling for him, if he hadn't fallen for him already. Everything was going to plan.

And what an elaborate plan it had been. He let his mind wander for a bit.

„..." Kurt looked at him expectantly. Oops, he had probably said something and wanted an answer.

„Could you say that again , please? I was kind of distracted by your lips" he winked.

Kurt blushed once more, but he looked pleased. Blaine smiled smugly.

„Why did you kiss me?" Kurts voice wavered a little and his cheeks stayed rosy.

Blaine nearly dropped his fork. There was no way he could tell Kurt about the plan, it was just not romantic and the boy was all over romance, even though he would never admit it.

FLASHBACK

Blaine was sitting in the Dalton common-room with Wes and David.

„So, have you two love birds finally started dating?" Wes asked with a wink.

„Surely not. They'll keep dancing around each other forever, just to torture us." David interjected, in a long-suffering tone.

„We're ..." Blaine started.

„..just friends" the other two boys joined in. „We know. You keep saying that. But we see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. Just, kiss already and live happily ever after. Please?" David pleaded.

Blaine frowned. They had discussed this topic pretty much non-stop, since Kurt had come and spied on them on that fateful day.

Fact was, he liked the boy, he _wanted_ him, but Kurt had been through so much and what he needed most was a friend. So Blaine had become his friend, even if that was hard sometimes.

In a way he wanted Wes and David to have their way, he wanted to be Kurts boyfriend, but somehow it felt like it would never happen.

„If we just assume for a second that I want to, how did you put it? 'kiss and live happily ever after'? Let's just say I do. How would I go about achieving that? Hypothetically?"

That's when the planning began.

What they ended up with was the following:

Blaine would spend as much time alone with Kurt as possible. Wes and David would stay away from them and they even vowed to stop teasing them, for the time being. They made it very clear that the teasing would commence the very second they got together.

Then the efforts would be crowned by a romantic duet („Baby, it's cold outside").

And bam, there would be kissing and „happily ever after".

FLASHBACK-end

They had stuck to the plan. And it had failed.

So Blaine had decided to be „spontaneous". Something he was not famous for. Although his idea of spontanous contained more planning than most people „with a plan" did.

He had showed up on Kurts doorstep under false pretenses („the setlist") and had then worked his charms. What mattered in the end was that he had kissed Kurt.

But how could he explain that satisfactory for Kurt?

He decided to lie. He was a good liar.

„I was sitting in my dorm, brooding over the set-list" he made puppy-eyes at Kurt and the boy all but melted. „And I just couldn't concentrate, my thoughts kept slipping to you. So I thought it might be a good idea to visit you, because I thought when I'd see you, I might be able to focus again.

When I saw you walking down the stairs I realized I'd been stupid to think that I'd ever be able to think straight around you. Pun not intended."

He winked and Kurt blushed a deeper shade of red.

„Then we were alone in your room and all I wanted to do was kiss you, but I was afraid you might reject me."

Kurt took his hand, which nearly threw him off track, because it _was_ hard to think straight when he was so close to him.

„How could you even think that?" Kurts voice was like hot chocolate with marshmallows on top, warm and sweet.

Blaine smiled and tried to remember where he was in his speech.

„I've wanted to kiss you ever since I sang 'Teenage Dream' for you. I feel like I've known you for so long and it was getting harder to restrain myself. But it was worth it. When it happened, it was like magic." his smile grew wider, he had delivered his little speech.

Kurt looked awestruck.

Blaine had found the perfect words.

Not that there had ever been any doubt that he would.

He always knew what to say.

So, there wasn't too much happening in this chapter, but I felt the need to explain what was going on in a bit more detail.

In case you were wondering, yes, Finn didn't use any washing powder, he really has no idea how laundry works. It's kind of sad that Kurts first date is with Blaine, but at least he seems to be enjoying it. Yes, he will end up with Finn in the end, pinky promise. Come on, I wouldn't switch from Kinn to Klaine, before anything really happens, I'm not that evil.

There is so much revenge-planning in this story :D and failed getting-someone-to-like-you-plotting...

And every classy fanfiction should have a flashback, because let's face it, Flashbacks make everything awesome. Except this story maybe xD


	16. Chapter 16

„Brotherly love" chapter 16

Blaine insisted on paying and they left the restaurant, stomachs full of gorgeous food and jittery butterflies, holding hands.

On the ride home Blaine was at odds with himself, Finn had cropped up in the conversation at several points and it was obvious that Kurt liked him a lot.

He seemed completely oblivious to his step-brothers feelings though and Blaine wondered if it was advisable for him to remain so.

Finn didn't seem particularly smart, but if he set his mind to it, he could probably be charming.

He would keep smiling his dopey smile and endear himself to Kurt, and if he did it right, Kurt might fall for him, without noticing.

Blaines features were set, he couldn't allow that to happen, not now that he finally had Kurt. He would have to eliminate the competition.

„About that revenge plan..." his tone was casual „maybe we should just focus on getting them back together? After all, it seems to be mostly Pucks fault, he seems to have _magic powers_ when it comes to women." he couldn't suppress a little snort at this.

Kurt looked at him in disblief: „I thought you agreed that Rachel was a horrendous bitch and you seemed pretty eager to get back at her. Scarily so, even. Why did you change your mind?"

there was the slightest trace of suspicion in his voice, barely perceivable over the disbelief.

Blaine gave him a nervous glance, Kurt was not like the guys he had dated before, he picked up on things. It would be a bit more of a challenge to be with him, but he was looking forward to it.

„I'm just thinking about poor Finn, he looked so heartbroken" he appealed to Kurts newfound love for his 'brother'. And one quick look at Kurts melting frown assured him that he had once again found the right words.

It was actually the truth, since Finn had looked heartbroken when he had taken Kurt out.

„I just want him to be happy" a lie „and he seemed to be happy with Rachel, so the next logical step is to bring them back together. I guess if you insist on the revenge, we could bring them back together and then egg her, or something of the sort" he smiled a winning smile.

Kurt didn't answer, but his eyes were vacant. He was thinking hard.

He still hadn't said anything when Blaine pulled in the drive-way of the Hummel family home.

„I'll walk you to the door" he offered.

Kurt smiled warmly at that and nodded.

As the gentleman he was, he opened Kurts door for him and offered him a hand.

Kurt took it with a giggle and shook his head „you are always so dapper" if it was meant to be teasing, it didn't deliver. If anything, he sounded smitten.

Who said that being a gentleman only helped with the ladies?

They walked to the front door, holding hands.

„Listen, I think you might be right. I want Finn to be happy and if he's happy with _her_ than so be it, but I will definitely take you up on that egging offer, if we can't come up with anything better that is." he smiled a devious smile and leaned slightly forward.

Blaine took the hint and leaned forward himself.

As their lips were only an inch apart, the front door was opened and Burt was towering over them.

They pulled back quickly, trying to look like they hadn't even thought about kissing.

The look Burt gave Blaine was slightly less friendly than earlier, as he took in how close they were standing and the way they both blushed when they saw him.

„Mr Hummel, what a pleasure to see you again" Blaine tried to smile, but the muscles in his faces seemed unwilling to follow his orders.

„Dad" Kurt just nodded at his father and the look he gave him clearly said 'go away', but he might as well have looked at the wall.

Burts posture clearly said that he was going nowhere and he would not tolerate any kissing.

Kurt sighed inaudibly and turned back to Blaine. „Thanks for everything. I had a great time." his eyes betrayed his calm voice, they displayed regret for the sudden end to a lovely evening.

Blaine had to restrain himself, because all he wanted to do was just lunge at Kurt and kiss him till he couldn't see straight. But there was Burt and he had a shotgun he wasn't afraid to use, so that was a definite no-no.

He felt like with every second he spent on the porch, his credit with Burt diminished.

So with a heavy heart he bid Kurt goodye „Me too. I'd love to do that again soon" he cringed inwardly at his choice of words, Burts knitted his brows and Kurt blushed a deeper shade of red. „It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hummel, I hope I'll see you again soon." another lie „Good night, Kurt". He didn't even dare hug him.

With a last nervous glance at Burt he made to turn around, but when he saw something behind Kurts father he stopped in his tracks and changed his mind.

OoO

Finns evening had been terrible, especially compared to Kurts. His plotting had come to nothing, although he had spent a pleasant half hour simply imagining how he would kick Blaines ass in a fair fight.

He had been pacing the floor, occasionally looking out of the window to see, if they were coming back yet.

After 3 hours and 26 minutes, he had been counting, he saw a car pulling up in front of the house.

He practically flew out of his bedroom door and down the stairs.

„They're back!" he exclaimed, slightly out of breath, to his step-father who was watching 'Deadliest Catch'.

„Mh?" Burts attention was focused on the events on the screen, where a particularly ferocious wave threatened to turn the boat upside down.

„Blaine and _Kurt._ Your _son_. Back from their _DATE_" he elaborated, stressing the date.

That defintely caught Burts attention. „So?" although he didn't seem quite as interested in the matter as Finn was. He would have to get graphic.

Finn tried to explain:„They are back from their date." Burt frowned at him, not getting what he was hitting at. „And they will walk up to the door and then their date will be _over_." Burt opened his mouth, presumably to tell him to 'spit it out', but before he could say anything, his pupils widened.

With a jump he got up from the couch and rushed to the front door.

He all but tore it open and was faced with two teenage boys startling and moving away from each other. One of them his son.

Suddenly he didn't like Blaine all that much anymore.

Finn watched from a distance in the hall, for all the comfort that gave him, at least he had stopped Blaine from kissing Kurt good night.

It all went well, Burt did a hell of a job in scaring Blaine off. Just as he was about to leave though, he spotted Finn.

He was too far away for Finn to properly make out his expression, but _he knew_ that he knew.

The sight of Finn made Blaine lift up his chin in defiance and with two energetic steps he went back to Kurt, put his arms around him and gave him a swift kiss on the lips.

He then backed away, out of Burts reach presumably, and turned to Burt „I really love your son and not even you can change that" his voice didn't waver and he looked straight into the older mans eyes.

His eyes moved over to Finn, who stood white as a sheet, clenching his fists. He gave him a triumphant smile and turned back to Kurt. „Good night Kurt" his voice was soft this time, he didn't try to keep the warmth out of it in fear of Burt.

Then he left.

Burt stared after him in disbelief. When he turned to Kurt, he was smiling. „I like that boy. Now come inside, it's freezing out here"

Kurt nodded, still in a kiss-induced haze.

* * *

Blaine is such a good liar.

They say one day all your lies will catch up with you and then you'll be in trouble.

I feel like he has that coming to him.

Anyway, he is kind of smart, trying to get Finn out of the way by getting him back together with Rachel.

But then again, is it really smart to lure somone, who just realized he likes boys, with a girl?

If you're wondering where Carole is, I don't know why you would but just in case, she's in the kitchen, making cookies.


	17. Chapter 17

„Brotherly love" chapter 17

„I like that boy." Burt had said.

As the words sunk in they prompted two very different reactions:

Kurt smiled brightly and hugged his father.

Finn bit his lip so hard it started bleeding, then he turned around on the spot and briskly walked up to his room.

Kurt saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and realized Finn must have been standing there for a while. He let go of his father.

Burt smiled at him and returned to the television. His indignant shouts probably meant the boat was sinking, but Kurt wasn't even listening, his dad was best left alone on Deadliest-Catch-Marathon-Saturdays, instead he quickly followed Finn up the steps.

His mind was racing. He had been so insensitive. There he was gloating happily about having a great date when Finn had just broken up with his girl-friend.

Sometimes he doubted that he really was the smart one of the two of them.

The door to his room was open and there was noone to be seen.

„Finn?" his voice was high-pitched, he was worried about his step-brother.

„I'm here" came from the direction of the bathroom. It sounded somehow muffled.

Getting more anxious by the second Kurt went to check on him.

As he caught sight of Finn it became clear why he had sounded muffled, he was holding a big, white, fluffy towel to his face.

„What are you doing?" he was genuinely puzzled.

Finn took away the towel and let him see his heavily bleeding lip. The towel was blood-stained and more blood kept flowing from the wound.

Kurt gasped, he didn't particularly like blood.

„How did that happen?" he enquired in a shaky voice.

Finn grinned sheepishly at him, but his grin turned into a pained grimace when his lips stretched, prompting the wound to bleed heavier.

Kurt took a deep breath, he could deal with this. Finn needed him.

„Right. First: don't move your lips. Second: lie down. I want to have a closer look at this" he lead Finn to his bed and made him lie down. „Whatever happened to your blanket?" he peered around, but it was nowhere to be found.

Finn mumbled something while simultaneously trying not to move his lips, it sounded vaguely like 'Henri'.

Kurt stared at him blankly. „Who is Henri?" what on earth did some french bloke need Finns blanket for?

„Not 'Henri', 'Laundry'" Finn pronounced more carefully this time, though still with minimal lip-movement. He seemed slightly amused, despite his discomfort.

Kurt took the towel from Finns unresisting hands and dabbed carefully at the lower lip. Finn winced.

He felt a little helpless „I'll go get Carole, she'll know what to do." Leaving the towel with Finn, he hurried down the stairs in search of his step-mother.

About halfway down the stairs he cracked a smile, 'Henri', it was ridiculous, for a second he had felt a little pang of jealousy at the thought of the unknown man.

He found Carole in the kitchen, baking Christmas cookies. When she heard that Finn was bleeding she dropped everything she was holding, luckily that was just a cookie cutter and a bit of dough, and rushed to the first-aid kit. Over her shoulder she instructed Kurt to take care of the cookies, which would need to come out of the oven in a few minutes.

Kurt dutifully took the cookies out at the proper time and turned the oven off. All the time his thoughts were focused on Finn. It was ridiculous how much he worried about the other boy.

And he had a lot of opportunities to worry.

Finn was a little accident prone, more often than not he brought home bruises from training and in the last big game he had even sprained his ankle.

„What's going on?" Burt asked, when Kurt walked past him. „Finn had a little accident, he'll be fine" he answered, not bothering to stop. He wanted to make sure his words were the truth.

Burt just nodded and focused on the screen again.

Carole came down the stairs, just as he was about to go up. She didn't seem too concerned, with Finn as her son she had a lot of experience dealing with all kinds of injuries.

„He's fine, I'll just get him some ice to cool his lip and then it shouldn't be a problem." she smiled at him, touched by the anxiousness in his face.

At her words he relaxed and smiled. „I can bring it up to him." he offered „then you can go back to the cookies". Carole nodded and left him at the bottom of the stairs.

Less than a minute later she returned with an ice-pack. „Thank you Kurt" and after handing it over she went back to the kitchen.

Burt silently grumbled at all the disturbances, all those people rushing around behind him when he was watching his favourite programme.

Kurt noticed his fathers sour expression and suppressed a giggle as he went back to his room.

Finn was still lying on his bed, but his face was not smeared with blood anymore, which improved his looks significantly. His face lit up when he saw Kurt and it seemed really hard for him to hold back a smile.

Kurt fondly looked at his step-brother, he was so happy-go-lucky.

Carefully he pressed the ice-pack to Finns lip. At first he shied away at the contact, but after a few seconds he relaxed and seemed to welcome the coldness against his sore lip.

As he didn't grab for the ice-pack, Kurt was left awkwardly leaning forward to hold it in place. A few minutes later he had had enough, he sat down on the bed next to Finn, mumbling something unflattering about the 'lazy oaf who was too freaking lazy to hold an ice-pack that weighed practically _nothing_'.

Finn let out a content sigh, he'd be damned if he gave Kurt a reason to move away from him.

His eyes were half-lidded, like he was about to doze off, when in reality he was watching Kurt intently.

He didn't seem too unhappy sitting by his side, holding an ice-pack up to his face. His eyes were focused on the lip that had stopped bleeding and he didn't seem to be thinking about the preppy school boy, since he was neither smiling dreamily, nor gazing into nothingness.

He took that as a success.

Kurts eyes suddenly jerked up to Finns eyes and in mild panic Finn shut them.

Kurt frowned a little at this, but Finn had always been a little weird, so he let it pass without a word and came to the point: „Finn, you put your blanket into the laundry? I think I should put it in the dryer, or you will have a wet blanket to sleep under and I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that. Just hold the ice-pack yourself and I'll be back in a minute."

Finn bit back his preposition, that they could just share Kurts blanket and took the cold bag from Kurt.

As their fingers brushed he could feel how cold Kurts fingers had gone, holding the ice for the past few minutes. „You're hand is cold" he remarked somewhat dumbly.

Without thinking he took Kurts fingers with his free hand and put them where he knew it was warm, in his mouth.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp, which Finn found more than a little erotic. His brain still out of operation, he started sucking on the fingers.

He ignored the slight pain in his lips, because the look on Kurts face was worth every last bit of suffering on his part. His eyes were open wide, his jaw had dropped and his mouth formed a perfect o. His cheeks had turned a rather appealing shade of red and the arm attached to the hand was trembling slightly.

Finn let go, he felt like it would be a bad idea to overdo it. „There, nice and warm again" he said, as innocent as possible and pressed the ice-pack back to his lips.

Kurt stared at him and to his wet fingers, back to him and back to his fingers again. Without a word he turned around and left the room, almost like he was fleeing.

Finn looked after him, he didn't regret what he had done, even though his body had acted at his own accord. His plans hadn't gotten him anywhere, maybe it was time to just be himself. After all that was what Kurt had fallen in love with all that time ago.

In the laundry room Kurt pressed his back against the door and slowly sunk on the floor, his heart beating fast. He had a boyfriend now, he couldn't possibly be that flustered because of another guy...

* * *

So, there was Carole, pressuring into the spotlight with her cookies xD I really want cookies now...

Kurt is starting to feel a little less brotherly about Finn. Sneaky, sneaky Finn ;D


	18. Chapter 18

„Brotherly love" chapter 18

It took Kurt some time to calm himself. He tried to convince himself that it was all innocent, but a certain part of his anatomy begged to differ. His pants were too tight all of a sudden and Finns face was all he could see when he closed his eyes.

His eyes had been half-lidded and not once had his gaze strayed from Kurts face. His mouth had been wet and warm and when he had sucked his fingers...

He shook his head vigorously. This was ridiculous.

He got up off the cold floor and walked over to the washing machine. Inwardly he cursed his choice to wear skintight pants. Although Blaine had obviously enjoyed the view earlier. He cringed, he didn't really want to think about Blaine while he was hard because of another guy. Even though he was not hard because of Finn, the mere idea was preposterous.

As expected the blanket was washed. He put it in the tumble dryer, living alone with his father he had much more experience with laundry than Finn, and turned it on.

The sound of the blanket spinning was rather loud. Kurt tilted his head to the side and thought.

There was no way he could go back to their room like this.

There was no key to the laundry room door and the last thing he wanted was Burt or Carole walking in on him, but then again that would rid him of his erection rather quickly.

He leaned his back against the door and took a deep breath. Ever since he had started sharing a room with Finn he had hardly had a private moment to himself and even though he was still terrified of anyone walking in on him, he was actually enjoying the prospect of some „Kurt-time".

He gingerly pulled down his zipper and slid his pants down to his knees.

He didn't wear any underpants. The pants were so tight that any kind of underwear would have shown and he couldn't have underwear lines on his first date ever, especially with a guy like Blaine, who would notice. If he was dating someone like Finn, he could be wearing one of those novelty elephant-nose underpants and it would go unnoticed.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to stop thinking about Finn, especially in the present situation.

He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Blaine, standing in front of him, smiling. His hand gripped his erection and as he started to stroke himself, he made imaginary Blaine get down on his knees in front of him. For once his serious face showed emotion, pure unadulterated lust and Kurt loved it. The dark haired boy licked his lips and leaned forward. Kurts movements quickened, his breathing growing quicker and more shallow. He might be a virgin, but he had no trouble imagining what a blowjob would be like. Especially not after the episode with Finn earlier.

The warmth of that mouth closing around the tip of his cock, gentle sucking. It was teasing, but this was his fantasy and he wanted to get down to business.

He would move even closer and take as much of his cock in his mouth as possible, sucking, licking, bobbing his head and Kurt would thrust into his mouth and Finn wouldn't mind, because he wanted this too, so badly. Kurt moaned as he felt the climax building inside of him.

Finn would look up at him with his gorgeous dark eyes, blackened by lust and as he came in his mouth he would swallow it willingly, because he loved Kurt and he would have done anything for him. Kurt clasped his other hand over his mouth to stifle the moans that escaped his lips and as he reached his climax, the only thing that could be heard was a muffled „Finn", as he came over his pants and the floor.

He looked at the mess, but he couldn't find it in him to be upset, not now. He closed his eyes again and wallowed in the post-climactic haze he hadn't eperienced for weeks.

That had been a hell of a fantasy, much more lively than anything he had dreamed off before.

It had been amazing to watch Finn giving him head, he smiled at the very thought.

His eyes jerked open. Finn! What the hell was wrong with him? It had all started with Blaine, why had Blaine suddenly turned into someone else and more importantly, why the hell did he turn into Finn?

He groaned as reality caught up with him. The haze had gone, his mind was clear again and he could think again. Unfortunately. He had to clean himself up, clean the floor and then he needed to find a therapist, because this needed talking about.

He untied his Marc Jacobs handkerchief from around his neck and looked at it critically, he didn't really like it, it had been a gift from some relative, he couldn't even remember who it had been from exactly, he was only wearing it, because it accented his black shirt nicely.

With a mental shrug he dabbed at the stains on his pants, the fact that the pants were black made them very obvious and even someone as dimwitted as Finn might pick up on them.

The result was far from perfect, but he hoped it would pass. He then turned to the semen on the floor and wiped it up. He looked at the dirty handkerchief in his hand and considered throwing it in the laundry basket. Where Carole would find it. Bad idea. He could wash it. But he felt sort of lazy.

'It was kind of ugly anyway' he thought, as he threw it in the bin.

That left the therapy bit, but he couldn't afford a real shrink and since he didn't go to McKinley anymore, he couldn't even see Ms Pillsbury about it. Not that he would have wanted to, he shuddered at the thought of the conversation that would ensue.

The people he usually talked about boys with, which was just Mercedes really, wouldn't want to know about this.

She would throw a fit, if he came to her with Finn-stuff, she had still not quite forgiven him for not returning Kurts feelings the first time around. This time she would kick ass and there was no telling, whose ass it would be.

A last look around the room ensured him, that there was no evidence of his actions, that was something at least.

He rested his face in his hands for a second. He really didn't want to face Finn right now, but it was impossible to avoid. For the first time he cursed the fact that they shared a room.

Groaning, he went back to their bedroom.

* * *

I have nothing to say really, just a „thank you" for all the kind reviews :3

and that I find it kind of amusing that Blaine morphs into Finn during Kurts fantasy, but being amused by something you have written yourself is kind of lame.

I also apologize for the lack of actual Finn in this ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Story time: I sat down today and planned out where this story is going to go.

Something I would not normally do, I just go wherever the story goes and see how that turns out.

As I started writing, hail started falling from the sky, which is (as far as I know) not a normal occurance at this time of year. It was almost like the gods were saying „really Sarah? Really?", it was sort of bizarre.

Anyway, I have figured out what's going to happen. It'll stay awkward, but I hope it'll be enjoyable to read.

And I want to apologize, for not being the worlds greatest writer, for messing up occasionally and for messing with Kurts and Finns life ;]

* * *

„Brotherly love" chapter 19

Finn was asleep, Kurt could tell by the snoring and the fact that the room was dark.

He turned on the light on his bedside table and looked over at his sleeping step-brother: he still had the ice-pack clutched to his face and slept rather peacefully, so he didn't seem to be in pain.

From experience he knew how cold that ice-pack really was, so he deemed it the best to take it off. He went over to the occupied bed and took it out of Finns unresisting hands.

Finns lips had turned an unappealing shade of blue. He managed to stop himself from warming them up with a kiss, cursing his messed up brain for even considering said action.

Hesitantly he touched the lips with his fingertips, they were freezing cold.

„Oh, fuck it" he though, bending over. He captured Finns lower lip in his mouth and let the heat of his mouth defrost the afflicted body part.

It had all seemed rather straightforward in theory, but not only was he shaking slightly, from the effort of standing still and not falling over on Finn, but he also had to move his head ever so slightly, whenever Finn moved. Finn was a fidgety sleeper, his head moved from side to side and when he let out an especially violent snore, his lower lip moved and Kurt struggled to move along.

He nearly panicked, when he got it in his head that he was blocking Finns breathing and he was going to suffocate the sleeping boy. When Finn kept snoring, and more importantly breathing, around hin, he started to relax. After all, when would he get this close to Finn again?

He got a little lost in the moment, tracing the lip with his tongue, tasting Finn.

If he'd known back in the day, when he had a crush on him, that one day he would be in this position with the Jock, he'd have flailed. Back then it had been ridiculous to even dream of this ever happening and a little part of him had fully expected Finn to break his heart.

Which he had promptly done, by calling him the f-word.

The current experience lost some of it's appeal through that particular memory and he decided that the lip was probably defrosted enough.

He took a step back and looked at the sleeping figure in contempt. Then his eyes softened.

He couldn't be mad at him. Finn had explained all the crap he had to take from his team-mates and that he had panicked at what they would say if they found out about him sharing a room with another guy, another guy who was openly gay. He had just been afraid.

Kurt could understand him, in a way. He didn't cower from the football team, he stayed true to himself, no matter what anybody said. Finn just didn't have that kind of confidence and that was allright, he had gradually started to stand up to his team-mates a little more and Kurt felt that he was on a good way. He felt a jab of guilt as he looked at the upper lip, which was more purple than red. Making a quick descision, he placed both hands on the bed, on either side of the pillow, to steady himself. He bent over carefully and captured Finns upper lip with his mouth.

This was even scarier than before, surely his chin must be in the way of Finns breathing and he probably blocked his nose too, he would wake up any second now and there was no telling what would happen then. But he didn't wake up.

He wasn't enjoying this, of course he wasn't. That would just be wrong. This was just his way of paying Finn back for warming his fingers up earlier. It sounded feeble even to himself.

There was something else he had done earlier. Something, that proved redundant thanks to current events. He was getting hard, since not only did he now know what it was like to have an appendage of his in Finn Hudsons mouth, and having it sucked, he also knew what Finn tasted like.

Which happened to be like the burgers he must have had for dinner.

That, and the still vivid image of Finn kneeling before him, had him rather hot and bothered.

He was shaking, he couldn't help it. He had to stop this. Now. Before Finn could wake up.

However, before he could put his plan into action, he heard a little rustling noise.

Next thing he knew, an arm was slung around his back, a hand fastened on his shirt and pulled him down.

It happened so quickly, that there was was no time to react, his arms gave way and he collapsed on Finn. Which was no laughing matter. Finn was muscular and solid, not soft at all.

In addition to that he bumped his head against Finns and let out an involutary groan at the pain.

Finn woke with a start. He rubbed his head and just looked at Kurt with bleary eyes for a few seconds, before he recognized him.

„Oh, Kurt" he said, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

„How nice of you to join me" which was such an un-Finn-like declaration, that the following incident nearly faded into nothingness in comparison.

He unceremoniously grabbed Kurt under his armpits, lifted him up, dragged his face in reach of his and started kissing him.

At first Kurt was mortified, but really, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't come up with a single reason not to take advantage of the situation. So he kissed back.

He moved his arms back into their previous positions, on both sides of Finn, so he could hold himself up.

Finn was free to use his hands for other things and he decided to use the opportunity to explore.

His fingers caressed every part of Kurts body that he could reach, roaming over his face, his hair, his back, his hips and especially his ass.

Kurt decided it was much more fun to trace Finns lips with his tongue when he was awake. He felt goosebumps erupting as Finns tongue met his.

It seemed like a once in a lifetime opportunity, who knew how Finn would react on the next day?, so Kurt savored the moment. He was starting to get rather good at kissing he supposed, since Finn kept making little sounds of pleasure, somewhere between happy moans and content sighs.

He vowed to explore every last nook and cranny in the other boys mouth, determined to familiarize himself with Finn using what was surely the only opportunity he'd ever get to do so.

Finn was perfectly happy letting Kurt do whatever he wanted. He shifted the smaller boy a little , pulled his legs down on either side of his and then he let his hands glide over Kurts ass, slowly drawing him nearer.

He closed his eyes in bliss and dropped his head a little, till it rested on the pillow again.

Kurts breath caught and he had to pull away from Finn for a second to calm himself a little and get some much needed oxygen.

Another thing to remember, the feeling of Finns erection pressing against his own, through the fabric of his accursed skintight jeans and Finns sweatpants, plus possibly underwear, if he wore any. When he had composed himself sufficiently, he went back to kissing Finn, an activity he found rather enjoyable.

He couldn't say for sure when he realized that Finn had fallen back to sleep. It might have been, that his hands ceased their movements, that the mouth he was kissing not only didn't respond anymore, but also started closing or the snoring that set in.

Fact was, Finn had fallen asleep while making out with him.

He frowned at the sleping body underneath him, unsure whether to be upset or amused.

He settled for amused and with a shrug he carefully lifted himself from his step-brother.

With a tiny grin, caused by all the lovely experiences he had made on that day, he tucked Finn in.

He tiptoed in the bathroom and had a quick shower, ridding himself of his erection with a quick wank, it didn't need much more than the memory of being pressed so close to Finn to make him come. Ignoring a little voice in his head that kept screaming the name 'Blaine', he went to bed..

Before he turned the light off, he took a good look at the other boy. There was no telling what he would be like on the next morning, so he had better memorized the image of peaceful Finn, just in case he never got to see it again.

* * *

Kurt referred to Finn as his „brother" most of the time before this chapter. He has now started to think of him as his „step-brother", which is definitely a step in the right direction.

If the direction you're going is ''Kinn'' that is.

Look out for a revelation in the next part that is going to shed a new light on the events you just read about.

That nearly sounds intriguing xD

but it's no big deal really, just wait and see ^^


	20. Chapter 20

I finally did it, I changed the category :D It's now „Romance/Humor" which is what I wanted from the start, but I was afraid it wasn't funny enough. Now thanks to your kind comments I feel confident enough to claim this is at least a little funny, it's certainly silly ^^

so it went from Romance/Suspense(suspense, where?) to Romance/Family (better, but not quite it) to Romance/Humor. Not that you want to know that, but I'm telling you anyway xD

„Brotherly love" chapter 20

Kurt woke up at 9:27 am on Sunday morning, which was relatively early for his standards, but not quite early enough. Finns bed was empty.

He was quite relieved he wouldn't have to face him in his state and quickly went to the bathroom to fix his hair. It was usually disheveled in the morning, but today it was especially messy. He also had dark shadows under his eyes, all in all he looked less than splendid.

It had been a bit of a difficult night, his dreams had been filled with Finn morphing into Blaine and back, which had been somewhat disturbing, since he'd been kissing the boy while his features kept changing.

He got ready in record time and half an hour later he peeked around the kitchen-door.

Carole and Finn were sitting at the breakfast table, chatting.

Finn had a heaped plate in front of him and ate with gusto. He wasn't seething with rage, he didn't seem like something was troubling him, he didn't seem embarrassed, but then again, he hadn't seen Kurt yet.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt entered the kitchen.

„Good morning" he said, carefully watching Finns reaction.

It was disappointing, in a reassuring-he's not going to kill me-kind of way: he received two „good morning"s in return, Finns accompanied by a goofy grin, before they went back to their conversation, which seemed to center around potential dishes for the Sunday dinner.

Kurt prepared himself a bowl of sugar-free cornflakes with low-fat milk and sat down next to Carole, opposite Finn.

While eating, he watched Finn: he didn't seem disturbed by him at all and smiled at him occasionally in a flirty way. Or what Finn thought to be flirty anyway.

When they had settled their food-debate, there would be Pot roast, Carole turned to Kurt.

„Did you sleep allright? You look a little tired." she looked slightly worried.

„I just had a nightmare, nothing serious. I know I look terrible. I nearly fainted when I caught sight of myself in the mirror earlier." he said with a chuckle, watching Finns reaction closely, especially when he mentioned the nightmare.

Finn just smiled at him, like he was an adorable little kitten or something, but when he came to the second sentence he started to frown.

„You don't look terrible. You look really awesome, like you always do. I mean, yes, your shirt is a bit too pink, but that vest is really ho-, uh, _stylish_." Finn flushed violently and looked like he wanted to hit himself for opening his mouth in the first place.

There was an awkward pause in which Carole and Kurt just gawked at him.

Carole was the first to regain her composure, she cleared her throat.

„So, Finn." she said with forced ease. „Hows your lip?"

He was visibly relieved at the change of subject.

„It's good, it's all closed up and it's not hurting or anything." he nodded and turned his attention back to his breakfast, to avoid Kurts glare.

„And the sleeping pills worked allright?" Carole inquired.

Finn just nodded.

Kurts heartbeat quickened. So Finn had been half-drugged the night before. No wonder he didn't behave oddly around him, apart from the vest-comment, what was that about?, he probably didn't remember a thing.

To his dismay he found that he was disappointed, even though his brain told him he should be relieved. After all, now he could pretend it had never happened and focus on his relationship with Blaine. This prospect did not make him as happy as it should have.

He had finished his cornflakes and disposed of the bowl and spoon. Just as he was about to leave, he was called back by Carole.

„Kurt! Before I forget about it: Burt is going to be at the workshop all day. How about you invite Blaine over for the day? He could come over for dinner. I'd love to get to know him better." her mouth was smiling, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Kurts breath hitched, but that was nothing compared to Finns reaction. He choked on a bite of his bacon and coughed violently for a minute, before his mother clapped him on the back, leaving him panting and looking like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Whether that was down to the near-choking, or to what Carole had said, was hard to tell.

Kurt tore his gaze away from Finns heavily panting figure and returned to Caroles face, who looked at him expectantly.

„I guess I could ask him if he has time." he said hesitantly „but he's pretty busy with school and everything and we have this big thing with the Warblers coming up and..." he trailed off.

He knew his step-mother well enough to know when arguing was pointless.

„He'll be there"

She smiled at him, clearly aware of her victory „I hope he likes Pot roast. That'll just be us three then, it's going to be very cosy."

Kurt had no idea how she could make the word „cosy" sound threatening, but she did a fantastic job. Wait a second.

„Us _three_? What about Finn?" he was genuinely confused.

„Yeah, what about me?" came Finns irritated voice from table, where he was still eating his breakfast, in smaller bites.

Carole rolled her eyes „don't you remember? You're going to Arties house, for some 'video-game marathon'. You said Sam and Mike would be there too, you were looking forward to it all week. Remember?" she loved her son dearly, but sometimes she wondered if he had hit his head once too often during one of the football-games.

Finns eyes widened, when the memory came back. They were going to meet at twelve, so he'd have to leave soon. And leave his mum, Kurt and _Blaine _to have a nice little chat. The thought was sickening.

What a near-death-experience hadn't achieved, the thought of Blaine did, he lost his appetite.

„I could just cancel?" he offered, with a hint of desperation.

„But you've been looking forward to it all week! I couldn't possibly let you miss it" Carole sounded sweet, but there was an undertone to her voice, which reminded Finn that she _knew_.

Upon hearing it he immediately changed his mind, he was going to go to Arties house, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to sabotage the dinner-date.

In fact, he had a plan.

„You're right mum, I'm going to have a blast. It's been so long since I've just hung with the boys." he tried to sound as sincere as possible, feeling like he might sound a little overenthusiastic he added „I'm just sad I'll be missing the Pot roast, can you put some away for me?" he tried to make puppy-dog eyes, but the way his mum and Kurt cracked up told him that he would have to work on that one.

„Of course I will" Carole smiled at him, slightly taken aback by the sudden change of mind.

Kurt had watched the exchange in confusion, the only thing he knew was that he was glad Finn wouldn't be there at the dinner and that despite that he would still miss having him around.

He clearly needed therapy.

„Is that all?" he raised an eyebrow at Carole, he didn't want to be called back again, it made him feel like a dog. She nodded. „I'll go call Blaine then" he said as he left.

He was not looking forward to that dinner.

Finn made sure Kurt was out of earshot, before he turned to his mother with his best serious expression and started speaking: „Mum, about Blaine...there's something you should know..."

So, the twist was that Finn was on Sleeping Pills. Which is the only possible reason why he would fall asleep making out with Kurt ;D

I know, how very clever of me xD

anyway, Blaine is coming over and Finn has come up with an evil plan.

He's not exactly Einstein, but I dare say he's not stupid, despite what his mum might think occasionally, and the outcome should be _interesting_ :]


	21. Chapter 21

I think we might have to face the fact, that I'm the worst writer ever.

Why is that I hear you ask? Wondering, why it took me so long to update? Answer: because I was writing a big part of the 22nd chapter before the 21st. That is not only messed up, but because I wrote it on a note pad, I actually have to type it in a proper document, before I can upload it.

Boo to me for that, but also kind-of-yay because it was fun writing it...

I don't even know :D

thanks to readers and reviewers, reviews make me happy and I like being happy ;]

this is the longest chapter yet, so sorry if it drags :3

* * *

„Brotherly love" chapter 21

Blaine was delighted to be invited for dinner and immediately agreed to come over.

Kurt stared at his phone for a few seconds after the end of the conversation. So that was what it felt like to ask his boyfriend to come over for dinner, once again he was disappointed.

So far he had found most things about having a boyfriend disappointing. The only fun part had been the making out and that had had nothing to do with the person involved, the actual act was enjoyable.

It seemed to him that he only found Blaine attractive and appealing when he was around, as soon as he left, his feelings cooled down. Especially when Finn was around to distract him and lately he had been especially distracting.

Finn wouldn't be around for dinner though, so he'd give Blaine another chance to sweep him off his feet and maybe this time the feeling would last.

He went into the bathroom and looked at himself critically in the mirror, his hair was still perfect and he had to agree with Finns half-statement earlier, the vest looked rather hot.

His pants however, were not perfect. He walked into the closet to put on his tightest pair of black skintight jeans.

Just as he put the first foot in the trouser leg, he heard the door of the closet opening. Without stopping to think, Kurt turned around, which wasn't easy with one leg trapped.

In the open door stood Finn, mouth hanging open, staring unashamedly.

Thanks to the underwear line issue, Kurt was once again naked in front of his step-brother and the fact that he was only naked from the waist down did nothing to make him feel less exposed.

''Could you turn around please?" he asked as kindly as he could, which was still threatening enough to make Finn obey at once.

He turned around and Kurt continued the struggle of squeezing into his pants.

''Déjà**-**vu, huh?" came Finns voice, accompanied by a chuckle.

Kurt was amazed, that he even knew that word, much less how to use it in a sentence.

So amazed, he was at a loss for words and that didn't happen to him very often.

''Uh, yeah" he managed, cringing at the profanity of the statement, but he was talking to Finn for the sake of all things fashionable! It's not like he had a reason to be nervous like a little schoolgirl. Except maybe for the fact that Finn was the only guy who had ever seen him naked. And they had been kissing, even if Finn didn't remember it. Well.

He was relieved, when he finally managed to zip his pants.

''You can turn around again" it was not exactly witty, but whatever.

Finn complied with a smile, a suspiciously bright smile.

''I've been seeing a lot of you lately." he said with a wink. Kurt was impressed, he'd never thought Finn capable of ambiguity. ''And I like it. It's a shame you spend so much time at Dalton, I only really get to spend time with you on the weekends. Shame I made plans to meet the guys, we should totally make plans for next weekend. What do you say?" his smile grew even wider, so much it looked nearly painful. It was slightly scary.

''Yeah, sure.'' and because really, that was no way for Kurt Hummel to answer a question, he added: ''We could go shopping, you're in desperate need of some new clothes..."

Finn only nodded with his bright smile and started picking clothes to wear for the day, since he was still in his pyjamas. He unceremoniously grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt, not wasting a seconds thought to whether they would go well together.

Kurt watched him affectionately, it never ceased to amaze him how different Finn was from him and how he was still a great guy.

His train of thoughts derailed as Finn pulled his Pyjama-top over his head and he was faced with Finns bare back.

It was nothing new to him, he had had the occasional view of various parts of Finns bodies in various states of nudity, but never so close that he could have touched them and never after they had kissed. He deemed it best to flee, before his tight pants could get any tighter.

Conveniently the door bell was ringing, giving him the perfect excuse.

Without a word he left.

Finn finished dressing and followed him downstairs, because the most likely visitor was Blaine and he wanted to mess with him a little, before he left for Arties house.

As he descended the stairs he could hear the sickening sound of enthusiastic kissing.

Sure enough Blaine was holding Kurt in a tight embrace and it was a miracle either of them was able to breathe with the ferocity of the kiss.

Finn cleared his throat, to no avail, the kissing continued. If anything it increased in eagerness, but he was sure Blaine was aware of his presence, because he started to let his hands roam around Kurts body, like he wanted to rub it in Finns face that _he_ was Kurts boyfriend.

The only thing that kept Finns spirit up was imagining what dinner would be like and he even managed a weak smile thanks to that thought.

He cleared his throat again, more loudly this time. Kurt startled and tried to pull away from Blaine, who only gripped him tighter. When he finally managed to wind out of Blaines grasp he gave him a stern look, which was requited with an innocent smile.

Still frowning Kurt introduced them. '' I don't think you've been properly introduced, even though you've _sort of_ met. Blaine, this is my step-brother, Finn. Finn, meet my boyfriend, Blaine."

he waved his arm vaguely, it felt weird introducing Blaine as his boyfriend.

Blaine picked up on the use of ''step-brother" instead of ''brother'' at once and frowned for a split second, before he put on his best phony smile and extended a hand to Finn.

''Pleasure to finally meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you. He is so excited to have you as a _brother_." he was not surprised when Finn gripped his hand and squished it in his own humonguos one. His smile didn't falter one iota and he actually rejoiced at the thought that the cretin resorted to physical violence, 'hit a spot there, did I?' he thought smugly.

'' Yeah, _pleasure_. Kurt told me about what a great _friend_ you are to him." Finn was no expert when it came to faking emotions, but the grin he gave him seemed almost genuinely amused.

Blaine wasn't worried, after all, why should he be?, but he resolved not to underestimate Finn.

''I can assure you: I'll make sure to be an even better boyfriend." these words wiped the smile of Finns face, but it only took him a few moments to regain his composure and a knowing grin spread across his face.

''Sure dude, do what you have to do" he said, adding 'and I'll do what I have to do to stop you' in his mind.

Kurt, feeling that enough hostilities had been exchanged, interrupted them. He might not have picked up on everything, but it was pretty obvious that his boyfriend and his step-brother wouldn't be best friends any time soon.

''Isn't it time for you to go Finn? You don't want to be late for the marathon" he gave him a pointed look.

Finn met it with a sheepish smile. He had completely forgotten that Kurt was listening and he felt like he had gotten a little carried away.

''You run marathons?" Blaine gaped at him, for once losing his precious composure.

Kurt and Finn looked at each other with similar expressions of confusions and burst into laughter.

Finn shook his head in amusement ''Nope, it's a video-game marathon, Halo and fastfood, till we can't see straight. It's going to be awesome. Anyway, see you later Kurt. Blaine."

He pulled the smaller boy in a hug, winking at Blaine over his shoulder.

Blaines eyebrows were drawn into a dark angry line and if looks could kill, Finn would have dropped dead.

As it was, he simply enjoyed the hug, stretching it a bit longer than was appropriate, yelled a „Goodbye Mum" over to the kitchen and with a last smug smile to Blaine, he left.

After the kiss with Blaine and the hug from Finn, Kurt looked a little dishevelled. Under the cover of taking Blaines jacket to the coat rack, he escaped to the bathroom and fixed his hair.

A look in the mirror told him that his cheeks were red. The only thing he wasn't sure about was whether it was due to the kiss or the hug.

When he returned to the hall, Blaine was gone. In search of him he entered the kitchen and sure enough, there he was.

Chatting with Carole, who was busy putting the finishing touches on the dinner.

''Kurt, how nice of you to join us" said Carole with just a hint of sarcasm.

She had been alone with Blaine for two minutes and already his perfection was starting to get on her nerves. He had offered to help, which was nice, and something Finn would never do, but it was so cliché. 'Boy comes over to meet partners parents and offers to help with dinner', there was sure to be a chapter on that in the guide of etiquette she was _sure_ Blaine had read at some point in his life.

It wasn't that she didn't like Blaine, he seemed nice enough, but ever since she had found out about Finns interest in Kurt, and more importantly of his split with Rachel, she couldn't help wondering if Finn would make a good boyfriend for Kurt.

As it seemed that Kurt preferred Blaine, she had vowed to give him a fair chance and this dinner was his opportunity to win her over, if he failed to do that she would support Finn.

''I was just putting away Blaines coat" Kurt defended himself. ''Now, let me formally introduce you: Carole, this is Blaine, my boyfriend. Blaine, this is Carole, my step-mother."

Carole quickly dried her hands on a towel and extended one for Blaine to shake. She was wearing medical gloves, so her hands wouldn't turn red from the beetroot she was using for dinner and because of what Finn had told her earlier.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

''Will you set the table, please?" she asked them, pretending not to notice his frown. Had she done something wrong? According to Finn there shouldn't be a problem. She was wearing gloves after all.

''Of course Mrs Hummel" the way Blaine smiled at those words kind of creeped her out, but she owed it Kurt to be open-minded, she would not judge him. Yet.

They set the table. Blaine disappeared for a few minutes and returned, carrying a bouquet of flowers, that he had left in the car. Caroles face softened.

He was such a gentleman and the flowers were truly beautiful, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

The flowers were placed in a vase on the table and dinner was served.

They sat down to eat and the mood was relaxed, the conversation flowing and the food was delicious.

Even Kurt, always conscious of the calories, indulged in the meal.

All was going well and Carole started to forget about the thing Finn had told her.

She had taken of the gloves and thrown them away.

When Blaine asked for the salt she didn't think twice and handed it to him. Their fingers brushed and before he had a chance to grip the salt shaker, she dropped it with a shriek and pulled her hand back, terrified.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at her, completely clueless what had just happened.

She had started shaking and her voice was faint when she started speaking, like she was going to have a nervous-breakdown any second '' I am so sorry. So very sorry, believe me, it was not my intention to touch you. Not at all. I know about your _situation_ and I really didn't want this to happen. Please don't be offended." she covered her face in her hands and the last words were muffled.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, none the wiser for all the words she had used.

''Was it something I said?" Blaine mouthed to Kurt, who shook his head.

He had no idea what was going on, but things were not going too well and he would get to the bottom of it.

Kurt got up and walked over to Carole, he hesitated for a second and then put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. He wasn't sure if that was the proper way to react to ones step-mother breaking down sobbing, but he couldn't think of anything better.

Carole looked up at him through tears and pulled him into a hug.

He rubbed her back in soothing circles and cooed mindless phrases like ''it's allright. It'll be fine. Don't worry."

It took her a few minutes to calm down. Occasionally Kurt glanced over to Blaine, who exuded confusion. His boyfriend raised both hands in a gesture that indicated he had no idea what he had done and mouthed ''what is wrong with her?"

Kurt let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

''Carole, you need to tell us what's wrong."

She took a couple of deep breaths and broke out in another wave of apologies.

''I'm so sorry Blaine. I know this must have been terrible for you. Sorry." she was close to tearing up again, but when he just looked at her blankly she deemed it necessary to elaborate.

''Finn told me, about, you know, the _thing_." the last word was just a whisper.

''Excuse me?" Even if he had heard right, he had no idea what that woman was talking about.

And what on gods green earth did Finn have to do with this?

''He told me about your problem. The Gynophobia coupled with Aphephobia." she struggled a little with the difficult words, but she was met only with silence.

Blaine wanted to shake her, at the odd chance that that would make her come to her senses, but that was sadly not an option. What would Kurt think of him?

''Sorry Mrs Hummel, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you care to explain?" he asked with an encouraging smile, adding 'why you break down sobbing in the middle of the meal like a nut case' in his mind.

Carole was blushing violently, something was definitely wrong. Blaine didn't seem perturbed in the slightest and she was freaking out over nothing. But it couldn't be nothing, right?

After all, Finn had told her...

Her son Finn, the one who would do anything to sabotage Kurts relationship with Blaine. Oh dear.

But she had to make sure, so she carefully explained.

''Finn told me earlier today that you are suffering from a mixture of Gynophobia and Aphephobia.

Fear of women and Fear of touching, merged into a Fear of being touched by women.

He said it was one of the main reasons why you were gay, because the thought of being touched by a woman made you physically sick. That's why I was wearing gloves earlier, when we were shaking hands, so you wouldn't have to touch me..." she trailed off, looking sheepish in a way that reminded Kurt very much of Finn.

He had been listening with growing amusement and burst out laughing when she finished.

Once again he had underestimated Finn, it was amazing what he was capable of.

You would never expect such a prank from him when you looked at his somewhat dopey face.

He was also glad there was nothing seriously wrong with Carole, he'd been worried about her strange behaviour and now the tension was gone he felt ridiculously light and cheerful.

Still laughing he turned to Blaine and his expression froze.

Blaine was positively seething with rage, his eyebrows were so closely knit together they formed a unibrow and his jaw was working, he was probably gnashing his teeth.

Carole had spotted it too and felt even worse. She would have to have a word with Finn when he came home, a serious one.

''I can assure you Mrs Hummel, that I do not suffer from any such condition. It rather seems to me, like Finn was trying to 'take the mickey'. Ha ha. How very funny of him." his voice all but shook with rage and even though he tried to smile, he failed spectacularly.

And that way saying something, seeing as he was usually in control of his emotions 24/7.

An awkward silence arose, with Carole being torn between wishing for the floor to open up and swallow her and the wish to slap her son, with Blaine trying to keep it together, despite his urge to break something and Kurt just looking from one to the other in apprehension.

Finally he cleared his throat and in an attempt to pour oil on troubled water he started speaking ''That is so Finn, you never know what he's up to. I never knew he was such a joker. I was rather funny, wasn't it? Hehe" he ended in a nervous laughter that seemed to flee into the furthest corner of the room after it had escaped his lips. Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed to drop by 20 degrees.

''Glad to see it amused _you_." Blaines words were betrayed by his expression, he was obviously not glad at all.

Even Carole seemed disapproving. ''He really shouldn't have done that. And don't tell him you found this funny, it'll only encourage him. He'll be in a lot of trouble when he comes home later. In fact, I think I might tell him to come home early and ground him for the rest of the day."

Blaine perked up at that. So not only had Finn ruined Sunday dinner, he would also get to come home and spend more time with Kurt? That was not a punishment, it was a reward. Did Carole support Finn? That would be a major disadvantage. He had to win her over, no matter the cost.

''That's really not necessary Mrs Hummel, let him enjoy this day. Then you can ground him for the rest of eternity" the look she gave him at thatwarned him to work on his sarcasm, she clearly thought he was serious and did not approve.

''I was just kidding" he added quicly, to which she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, but pretended to go along with it. ''Sure. So, Mr Anderson, I heard you're the lead singer of the Warblers?"

''Call me Blaine, please. And I am indeed..." and with their combined efforts, the conversation got going again.

It wasn't too awkward, except for the odd time when Kurt would start giggling at the thought of Finns masterpiece.

When they had finished dinner, and Carole had declined Blaines offer of helping with the dishes, they excused themselves and left for Kurts room.

Where they turned towards Kurts new favourite past-time activity, making-out.

An undefinable time later, when their shirts had inexplicably gone missing and both their heads of hair defied decription, they were interrupted by the sound of shouting from downstairs.

''Sounds like Finn is back" Blaine sighed contently, he had Kurt in his arms and Finn was in trouble, he didn't mind the way things had turned out at all.

Kurt, who had been running his hands over his back stopped in mid-movement.

''We should probably, you know, get dressed?" he suggested uncertainly.

At Blaines incredulous look he explained ''Seeing as Finn might be sent up to his room. With this being his room. It might not go down too well if he found us in my bed, again."

Blaine didn't exactly approve, but ''Anything for you, Kurt". Even though he got dressed in slow motion, the shouting downstairs continued and there seemed to be no end in sight.

They sat back down on the bed with considerably more space between them than before, all of a sudden they felt a little self-conscious.

''I should probably go" Blaine didn't really want to leave, but he figured there was a good chance Finn would be upset after having his mother shout at him for an extended amount of time and there was no guarantee he wouldn't jump him and beat him up for it.

If he was completely honest, he was a little afraid of Finn. Just because of his size of course, intellectually he was not a match, despite his display today, which had been nearly impressive.

His determination not to underestimate Finn grew.

Kurt was all to willing to see him part and they snuck downstairs, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

They stopped in the hall, the shouting voices came from the kitchen. It was clearly Finn and Carole.

Kurt shuddered, he had to make sure to never evoke Caroles wrath.

He left Blaine alone for a minute, to get his jacket.

When he returned the shouting had ceased and Blaine was looking smug.

''I'll just go and say goodbye to your step-mother, allright?" and so he did.

Carole sat at the kitchen table, with a bowl of ice-cream to cheer her up after alll the shouting.

She looked up tiredly at them and even when Blaine kissed her hand, she didn't manage more than a weak smile.

''Goodbye Mrs Hummel it was a pleasure meeting you. Thanks for the scrumptious meal."

With a last smile he turned around and left the kitchen.

Kurt exchanged a look with Carol. ''Did he just really say 'scrumptious'?" she asked incredulously.

''You heard it too! I thought I must be imagining it." he shook his head.

Carole refrained from commenting on his taste in men, but it was not easy.

He had similar thoughts and shook his head all the way back to the hall, where Blaine waited for him.

After an almost chaste kiss on the lips, considering the ones they had shared earlier, they said their goodbyes and Blaine left.

Kurt went back to his room. Not because he wanted to be alone with Finn or anything, though it was his duty as his step-brother and friend to make sure he was fine, but mostly because Blaine had reminded him of all the homework that was waiting for him.

Finn lay on his bed, arms folded on his chest, sulking.

When he heard the door opening and closing, he lifted his head and when he recognized Kurt, a little hopeful smile spread over his face.

''You're not mad at me, are you?" his brown eyes pleaded for forgiveness, should that be the case.

Kurt tried to look like he was angry, but he couldn't resist Finns puppy eyes for very long and broke down laughing. He had been holding back since Caroles revelation earlier and he became slightly hysterical for a second, but it felt good to be able to let it all out.

Once he had regained his breath, which took him a few minutes, he managed to answer ''No, Finn, I'm not mad at you. Blaine however, he was _livid_."

Finns smile faltered. ''I know. He said he was impressed I managed to use words longer than 5 letters in a coherent enough sentence to convince my mother that he was suffering from a severe mental illness. He told me exactly where to stick any other supid shenangians I could possibly come up with. Shenangians? Seriously? That guy is weird. No offense."

Kurt refrained from correcting him that it was actually 'shenanigans' and didn't even tell him off for suggesting his boyfriend was weird.

He kind of agreed.

''It was just a harmless joke, wasn't it? No harm done?" Kurt watched Finn closely.

He blushed, but nodded solemnly ''Exactly, just a harmless joke."

And in that moment they both knew it was a lie and it made them both happy.

* * *

The ending is kind of crap, I apologize.

I don't even know how this happened, but this chapter is 3-4 times as the shorter chapters and about twice as long as the longest chapter I'd written to this day.

I'm both very pleased I finally finished it and I'm also a little proud.

The next chapter will be rather long too, probably not as long as this one, but still.

Look forward to that.


	22. Chapter 22

„Brotherly" love chapter 22

Football-training was over. The 21 members of the team, drenched in sweat, made their way back to the locker room. One Finn Hudson and his former best friend Noah Puckerman stayed behind.

Coach Beiste was tough and did not tolerate any messing around, earning guys like Puck, who enjoyed poking fun at everything and everybody, countless laps.

After an especially sexist comment about one of the Cheerios, who had been practicing in the other half of the gym, had earned him 12 laps, he had toned it down a little, but he was still considerably exhausted when he hit the showers.

Most of the other guys had left already, thanks to the extra laps and the resulting delay, he was alone with Finn.

It was a miracle that he could pick up on anything, even more so considering he wasn't too good when it came to feelings and that kind of crap, but he could tell something was wrong with Finn.

Maybe he was not such an emotionally dyslexic lump of rock after all. Or maybe it was just really obvious.

Finn had kept missing the ball and no matter how often Coach Beiste had shouted at him to pay attention, he remained unfocused, mind elsewhere. He usually kept the morale of the team up, by telling silly jokes, but today he remained quiet and a borderline-depressive mood gripped his team-mates.

It just wasn't the same without his goofy grin. Puck had to get to the bottom of this. After all, they had been best friends once.

''Dude, what's wrong with you?", he asked over the low wall of the shower.

Finn kept on rubbing the shampoo in his wet hair, as if he hadn't heard anything.

Was he still mad about the Rachel-situation? Did he not want to talk about it? Or had he simply not heard him?

''FINN!" that got his attention. He slowly turned his head, opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What?" Finn didn't sound particularly encouraging, but at least he was speaking to him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he repeated.

Finn froze in mid-movement, looking very uncomfortable, then he quickly closed his eyes, tilted his head back and started rinsing his hair.

Puck couldn't help the thought, that he did this so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes, while he answered "Nothing, I'm fine.".

Finn was a bad liar. Possibly the worst one Puck had ever encountered that was saying something, since he had been to Juvie, where all the loser criminals ended up. He spend a second reflecting, how he could have ended up there, seeing as how he was such a badass, but quickly snapped out of it to focus on the problem at hand.

One look into Finns eyes was usually enough to know when he was not telling the truth, since the boy wore his heart on his sleeves. Finn knew that, but he hadn't learned yet, that purposefully avoiding looking at someone, when you're talking to them, was just as good as confessing that something was wrong.

"Look man, I know this whole Rachel-thing was kind of...well, I'm kind of sorry anyway.

But you know I'm there for you, right?"

Finn didn't react to that at all. Unfazed, he started soaping his legs. Puck was starting to feel a little annoyed, here he was, apologizing deeply from his heart and shit and nothing came back.

He wouldn't give up that easily though.

"Look, I promise I won't touch your girlfriends ever again. I won't even look at them. That should make it easier for them to resist my charms." he smiled cockily and noted with satisfaction, that Finn had started smiling as well.

"I think I'm off girlfriends for a while" Finns voice was calm, but there was an undertone to the word 'girlfriends' that Puck couldn't make sense of.

"But thanks anyway, dude" the goofy grin returned to his face for a split second, just to be replaced by a wistful expression, that seemed oddly out of place on Finns face.

"So, what's up? You can tell me anything man" Puck sounded sincere, but Finn had a distinct feeling, that 'anything' did not include his feelings for Kurt.

But really, what else could he tell him about?

He had proven that improvising was not his strong side. Last time he had been faced with a similar situation, he had claimed that his mother had had her prostate removed and the result had been disastrous. Unless you enjoy being pelted with a paintball-gun, then it was a roaring success.

So this time he would go for the truth. Or as much of it as he felt Puck could handle.

"It's Kurt." the way Pucks eyes widened with something akin to panic at this simple statement was hilarious and Finn struggled to hold back a grin.

Puck just stared at him, gaping, trying to say something and failing.

Finn turned around abruptly and grabbed his towel, so the other boy wouldn't be able to see his face, because he couldn't hold back any longer. He laughed silently, while rubbing his arms and legs dry.

Tying the towel around his waist, he turned around to face Puck. With a raised eyebrow, he addressed the still gaping Puck: "You coming?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned around and walked to the locker room.

At first it sounded like Puck was following him, he could hear the water shutting off and the shuffle of nearing steps, but then they stopped dead in their tracks and retreated.

Puck had obviously concluded that running around naked, while there was a guy around who might possibly have a thing for Kurt, and therefor guys, was not a good idea, so he had gone back to fetch his towel. He was irresistible after all, so Finn would probably jump him. Plus it was kind of cold when you were wet and naked.

Finn could practically hear Puck thinking these things. Pah, and he was supposed to be the obvious one.

His amusement faded when he realized, for the first time, what it was like when people thought you were gay. It was not exactly fun. Poor Kurt.

He dried himself thoroughly and started to get dressed.

Puck had retreated to the other end of the room and was getting dressed behind his towel.

This was rather unusual for him, since he usually loved to show his body off.

Finn wasn't sure whether to be upset or amused by his former best friends behavior. Well, Puck was sort of a douchebag, he had known that all along and sort of embraced it.

When he had finished dressing, the 'douchebag' surprised him by making another attempt to find out what was wrong.

"Kurt, huh?" his voice was slightly hoarse and he seemed more than a little uncomfortable with the subject, but at least he tried.

Finn would have loved to spill the beans there and then, that he loved Kurt (no way was Puck ready to hear that he _wanted_ Kurt), but it felt wrong to tell someone else first. The only person who needed to know was Kurt and everybody else would find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, Kurt. Not what you're thinking though." he gave him a pointed look, but Pucks rueful face couldn't cover up the relief that had washed over him at Finns words.

He continued. "You know that we share a room, right?" Puck tensed visibly at that, but managed a nod. Fin grinned at him "You have such a dirty mind. Anyway, so when I came home from our rehearsal on Saturday, Kurt was in his bed and ..."

Puck raised his hands and interrupted him "Duuuude! Too much information!" when he saw Finns expression, a little disappointment and a lot of anger, he quickly backpaddled "Er, sorry. No, seriously, tell me. I want to hear it." after a second's thought he rephrased his statement. "I mean, I'm here for you and if you, you know, want to let it out or something, I'm here and I'll listen."

That was an amazingly compassionate offer by Pucks standards and Finn felt the need to talk to someone, _anyone_, about Kurt, even if Puck wasn't exactly his first choice.

"Kurt was making out with this guy" Pucks eyebrows shot up so quickly, it looked like they disappeared from their initial location and reappeared on the top of his forehead by magic.

"His boyfriend. _Blaine_." Finn conveyed so much hatred with those three words that Puck would have raised his eyebrows, if they weren't as high as they could get already.

"So you caught Hummel making out with another guy, huh?" he sounded nearly impressed that the little guy was getting some action.

"Well, I can see how that would be disturbing." he gave a short, relieved laugh.

Finns eyebrows knitted together. Great, now Puck thought he was homophobic. And something snapped inside Finn at that moment, all that time he had tried to fit in and always say the right thing and do the right thing, not that he had always managed that, but he was sick of it.

"It was actually. But not because it was two guys making out. Because it was Kurt and he was with someone else and I wanted to tear that guy away and kill him. Because I like him. I like guys. Well, just Kurt really, but whatever. And if you have a problem with that...well, screw you." he turned around and started packing his things.

There was no reply, if he didn't know that Puck was still standing there, he would have thought he was alone.

When he was finished he left the room and Puck didn't hold him back.

He walked to his car, absorbed in thought. It hadn't been particularly smart to tell Puck that he was, well, apparently he was bisexual. It was the first time he admitted it to himself and it still felt a bit strange to have this new label on him.

The guys would surely take it well, his team-mates would be delighted and Karofsky, that ass, would have an early Christmas with another kid at school that he could torture, he mused glumly.

The sky suddenly seemed much grayer and the wind seemed to blow much colder.

With a sigh he unlocked the car and got inside. Just as he pulled out, he had to slam on the brakes, because Puck had jumped right in the path.

He stopped the car, threw the door open, jumped out and grabbed Puck at the collar of his red-and-white Letterman jacket.

The adrenaline that was still coursing through his body, after the near-collision, made him yell at the top of his voice "What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You. ?" he punctured each word with a fierce shake.

Puck looked literally shaken, clearly he hadn't thought his actions through, before jumping in his path.

"We need to talk." his voice was unsteady. Finn nodded. If Puck was willing to jump in front of a moving car to get him to talk, then it had to be important.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me forever to update. This is actually only half of the chapter, but I'm having serious trouble with the second half of this chapter and it's been ridiculously long since the last chapter, so you get this now and the other half of this chapter becomes the next one.

My sincere apologies. I'm going to write that chapter, if it kills me xO


	23. Chapter 23

"Brotherly" love - chapter 23

Meanwhile, at Dalton Academy.

Kurt was having a bad day. Somewhere along the way, Dapper Blaine, who shied away from public displays of affection, had disappeared. In it's place, Boyfriend Blaine had appeared and it was unnerving, to say the least.

He had just returned from the restroom, where he had had to fix his hair for the third time that day, after being pulled into an empty classroom to make-out with his boyfriend. It had been pleasurable, in it's way, but he had been thinking how much he wanted the boy in front of him to be someone else and the guilt was really starting to get to him.

He was nearly late for French, so he sped up his steps. With any luck he would get to the classroom without any more further Blaine-induced-hold-ups.

He could just see Mr Belmondo, his french teacher, enter the classroom at the far end of the hall and calculated how many lines that would earn him. Mr Belmondo was one of the strictest teachers he had ever encountered and he enjoyed whipping out punishments at every opportunity. He would have a field day with the newest student being late, especially since Kurts French was flawless, which, for some bizarre reason, the teacher had taken personally.

The least he had to expect was a page of "Je ne dois pas être en retard" for every minute he was late.

He sighed and sped up even more so that he was practically running down the corridor, which made the collision with Blaine, who appeared out of nowhere, rather painful.

"What the...?" Kurt shrieked, voice high-pitched in anger. Blaine smiled apologetically and tried to kiss him. He turned away and Blaines lips only caught the very edge of his jaw. Kurt rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache creeping up on him, to say nothing of the bruises he was sure were blooming under the hated Uniform.

Blaine frowned at him for a second, before his usual gentleman-smile returned. He stepped closer to Kurt and tried to look him in the eye, which proved impossible as he was staring intently at his perfectly manicured nails.

As he couldn't get his attention that way, he leaned in even closer and whispered "We need to talk" in Kurts ear, before he started nibbling on his earlobe.

Kurt had to take a deep breath. It wasn't so much about his personal space being invaded, again, but rather about the prospect of talking. If this was about talking.

"This is not some strange metaphor for hooking up, is it?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, doing his best to ignore that Blaines mouth had wandered down to his neck and started sucking.

With a 'pop' his mouth detached from Kurts neck and he produced a sly smile.

"Only if you want it to." He took the time to wink at him, before lowering his head back to Kurts neck, only to be stopped by a slender hand, which pressed against his mouth with more force than strictly necessary.

"You do realize, that I am currently running late for French? And that I'm already on Mr Belmondos bad side?" he didn't try to hide the irritation in his voice and Blaine retreated at once, taking a step back.

"I am aware of that, but I also know that you don't need to take French, because you already sound like a native speaker and that also happens to be the reason why you're on Mr Belmondos bad side, he hates it when he's not needed."

Kurt nodded to that, impressed despite himself by Blaines ability to formulate concise statements in any given situation. If he was completely honest, he wouldn't mind missing French.

"Are you actually suggesting I skip a lesson?" he raised a questioning eyebrow. He felt like he didn't know Blaine at all. The boy he had thought he knew wouldn't have _dreamed_ of distracting Kurt from school and here was the same boy who smiled brightly at him and nodded vigorously.

"I have something important to show you and believe me, it's going to be more interesting than French. And if you insist, we can spend the time till lunch french kissing." He winked again and Kurt was really starting to doubt the base of their relationship.

As far as he remembered, he had fallen head over heels with this dapper, perfect gentleman and now here was this saucy, unnervingly physical boy.

It just didn't seem right.

If he wanted a normal boy, he could have gone for Finn. Not that he liked him that way, but the thought of Finn being saucy and unnervingly physical wasn't too distressing when he thought about it.

No, he was not thinking about Finn. Especially not now.

"Alright then. Show me whatever it is that you want to show me, mystery man." He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

Blaines face lit up and he took Kurts hand. He pulled him down the corridor, up a flight of stairs, down another corridor and around way too many corners. That's when Kurt lost track of the "where?" and "how?". He would have to make sure not to upset Blaine, if he left him here, it wouldn't be easy to find his way back.

After 5 minutes that seemed to last forever, they were standing in front of a non-descript dark mahogany door, that looked exactly like the other 8 doors that lined both walls of this particular corridor.

"That's it?" Kurt was a little disappointed. This was so _anti-climactic_.

"That's it!" Blaine responded, with enough enthusiasm for the two of them.

He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it with a strange looking bow and ushered Kurt inside.

It appeared to be a dormitory, if the two beds were any indication.

The room was slightly bigger than the one he shared with Finn, with wooden floors, ancient looking wallpapers and pictures in golden frames that were probably actually ancient.

One of the beds was neatly made and on the wall next to it was a headshot of Kurts face. In life-size. Kurt stared at it for a few seconds, he could not remember giving it to Blaine.

Now, that was not creepy at all.

When he finally tore his gaze away from his own face smiling back at him, he noticed the other bed was just an empty bedstead.

And he understood. He didn't need Blaine to tell him, but the black-haired boy was unstoppable.

With a wide smile, that showed off his perfectly bleached teeth, he gesticulated around the room.

"This is your new home."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. What an interesting way of putting it.

Blaine seemed slightly peeved that his announcement was not met with the anticipated enthusiasm.

"This" he pointed to the empty bedstead "is going to be your bed and that" he pointed to the one under the picture of Kurts face "is mine. We're going to be roommates."

He reminded Kurt of a dog who had retrieved the newspaper and expected a pat on the head and a "well done, boy".

The lack of reaction produced a frown, but knowing when to stop was not one of Blaines many talents.

"Driving to school and back is such a strain for you and I hate to see you struggle in any way, so I think it would be for the best if you boarded here.

My room mate changed to another school at the beginning of this term and his bed has been empty since. I thought it would be perfect for you.

You don't have to worry about the expenses. I know that the financial situation of your family is rather, er, tight. But since you're my boyfriend, I will gladly pay for you. Think how great it's going to be. We can stay up all night watching Sound of Music and talking about Vogue, it's going to be wonderful."

Kurts fists were clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. He told himself to stay calm, he needed Blaine to lead him back downstairs after all, but it wasn't easy.

Money was a bit of a touchy subject to him.

Dalton was a private school after all and the tuition was steep, which didn't seem to be a problem for the other boys, since their parents were rich. Kurt was the only boy in the school whose parents weren't successful entrepreneurs/politicians/actors or at least heirs to some obscure fortune.

'Just don't tell him to fuck off now. You can do that later.' he told himself and that thought gave him the strength to force a smile on his face. He managed to sound completely calm when he answered the implied question.

"That sounds wonderful" Blaines smile widened, as far as that was even possible "But I'm going to have to talk to Dad and Carole about it" Blaines smile waned.

"Thanks very much for the offer though" Kurt added quickly and smiled as sweetly as he could.

His boyfriend visibly perked up at that and something in his gaze shifted, making him look somewhat wolf-like.

Suddenly Kurt felt very much like Little Red Riding Hood, faced with canine that had a thing for bestiality.

Blaine strutted over to him and traced the collar of his school blazer with his fingertips.

"Seeing as we're here already..." he didn't finish the sentence, instead he started kissing up along Kurts jawline.

* * *

Right. I don't know how it happened, but somewhere along the way Blaine has become majorly creepy. Oh well.

This is what was supposed to be the second half of the last chapter, but creepy!Blaine is hard to write. /pointless rant

In the next chapter we will return to Finn and see how the whole Puck-thing works out ^^


	24. Chapter 24

You guys, I'm so sorry.

It's been roughly two weeks now, which is a new negative record. If that ever happens again(despite my best efforts)feel free to track me down and kick my ass in person, because I deserve it.

In the meantime I've written one other fic, which can be found on my livejournal. It's Monfer and might thus not be interesting to you, I'm just mentioning it to show that I've done _something_, if not what you wanted me to in the past days.

Thanks for your lovely reviews and messages that are only going to show that you deserve better than this.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and if you didn't see what happens in here coming, well neither did I when I started writing this story xD

* * *

„Brotherly" love chapter 24

They didn't talk during the ride.

Puck fidgeted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Finn ignored him as best as he could. He was still upset that Puck was, …, well, he was Puck.

He focused on the road, but he turned on the radio for the sake of drowning out the awkward silence.

"Bad romance" blasted from the speakers.

Puck shrank in his seat and looked even more uncomfortable than before, if that was even possible.

They were both relieved when Finn pulled in the Hudson-Hummel driveway.

"We should be alone. Mum and Burt are at work and it takes Kurt ages to drive home from _that school_." Finn explained. "So, yeah. Come in, I guess?" and without sparing Puck a second glance he left the car, went up to the front door, unlocked it and entered the house.

Puck was a bad-ass. He could do this. At least that's what he told himself.

Pulling his Letterman-jacket closer around him against the cold, he followed Finn inside the house.

Finn was waiting for him in the hall with a sort of wary expression.

"This isn't exactly fun for me, you know?" Manly man like him didn't pout, but Pucks face automatically contorted into his "kicked-puppy"-expression. It came naturally when he wanted to look vulnerable to get a girl to like him and now apparently it came out for boys too.

"We_ really_ need to talk." that last thought had settled it: he desperately needed someone to talk to.

Finn just nodded. His face clearly said "let's get this over and done with" and he gestured for Puck to follow him through an open door that led from the hall to room with a couch. 'Living-room' he deduced.

Finn motioned for him to sit down on the couch.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked, remembering his manners. Puck nodded his head, but he ignored that. He got a bottle of coke from the fridge and two glasses. He filled them and went back to the living-room.

Puck sat at the edge of the couch, eyes darting around the room. His usual cocky self would have been lounging on the seat, like he owned the place.

He handed him a glass and sat down on the opposite end of the couch with his own glass.

Puck took the glass and held it gingerly. Now that it came down to it, he really wished he could be anywhere else, doing literally anything else.

Finn gulped down half of his glass and leaned back, waiting for the other boy to make the first move.

After a few minutes of silence, while he emptied and refilled his glass twice, he snapped "dude, just say what you have to say!"

Puck didn't even have it in himself to snarl at him for that, anymore.

Finn tried to reason with him "Kurt will be here soon and I think you'll want to get it out before he joins us, right?"

Puck nodded reluctantly. After another minute of silence, he hesitantly started speaking.

"This is...not easy. You know that Santana and I broke up?" Finn nodded.

"What you don't know is why we broke up. I didn't know either. One day she walked up to me and said we were done and I didn't think much of it. She breaks up with me once a week, so I thought it was the same thing.

Then I caught her making out with Britt in the Janitors closet. And in the choir room. And in the supply closet. And...you get the idea. It's not the first time they've been making out, but this time it's serious. They're dating. Santana told me when I asked her."

Finn stared at him, gaping, eyes glazing over. He had zoned out at the mental image of Santana and Brittany, but he did his best to focus again, since Puck kept talking.

"Then, one day after Football practice, in the showers, I was looking at Sam and thought 'hey, he's got a really nice ass'. Which is not what I would expect myself to think, at all. And today you tell me you like Kurt and... it just felt like they whole world had gone gay and it was kind of scary, okay? So I kind of freaked out a little. I should have been a bit more...supportive, I guess. But it was all so..." he didn't finish his sentence and buried his face in his hands instead.

How did you react to a statement like that, from your former best friend, who you'd thought straight as an arrow until 5 seconds ago? Finn had no idea, so he just sat there, awkwardly, waiting for Puck to go on. Or for him to do something, _anything_, to show him what he was supposed to do now.

Puck peeked through his fingers: Finn didn't seem upset, or angry for that matter. He was just his usual calm and slightly dopey self, but that might be due to him 'not getting it'.

"I just said, that I think I might be gay" he repeated more clearly. "or bi at least."

He breathed a sigh of relief when Finn still didn't freak out. He had even started to smile at him.

"Dude, you're talking to the guy who realized he's into his step-brother, do you really think I'm going to give you any crap over this?" Finns words became sharper "I've had my fair share of homophobia directed at me, curtsy of Karofsky and Azimio and I'm really sick of it. The next person to say the word 'fag' anywhere near me has it coming to them."

It was then that he remembered why he liked Finn, why they had been friends for as long as he could remember, because after all, despite everything that had happened, Finn was a cool guy.

Puck couldn't help laughing "I claim the second punch."

And with that, the tension was gone. Just like that, they were friends again, just as close, if not closer, than before.

By the time Kurt came home from school, they sat in front of the television, playing the xbox, joking around like nothing had ever been wrong between them.

* * *

When Finn says "curtsy" instead of "courtesy", I did that on purpose. It's Finns inability to use complicated words again xD

So, yeah, Puck is into guys as well. Not that surprising really, considering he has probably done all the girls in school now ;] he's looking for new hunting grounds.

Congratulations to Quziecharmed, for seeing something like this coming ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Why hello there ^^

I trust you have been keeping up to date with Glee? The one on the telly, where Finn is kind of unlikeable? And where Blaine is turning out to be kind of unlikeable too?

As much as I love the writers, the way they make Finn act, well, it kind of sucks. As he is, he doesn't deserve Kurt -.-

and how douchy is Blaine? Serenading another guy on Valentines day, tsk. Although "When I get you alone" was hilarious

As it is, I kind of prefer 'my' Finn. And I prefer 'my' Blaine. Even though he's weird.

Anyway, Enjoy :]

* * *

„Brotherly" love – chapter 25

It had taken him quarter of an hour to make his way back downstairs and by then it was nearly time for lunch, so he headed straight for the cafeteria.

Blaine hadn't tried to follow him, or hold him back or anything.

Which wasn't that much of a surprise, considering.

Kurt was not usually a fan of cussing, it was something he deemed 'beneath' him, but sometimes you have to make an exception.

When Blaine had tried to kiss him, _or whatever that was supposed to lead to_, one of these rare moments had surfaced.

When Kurt Hummel did something, he gave it his all: Every insult that was even remotely appropriate flew at the dark curly head. And with Kurt's extensive vocabulary and exceptional vocal range, it was sure to haunt Blaine in the small hours of the night for the rest of his life.

He had left the boy spluttering, unable to form a coherent sentence, heck, _a word_, staring at him in shock.

Apparently he hadn't seen that coming.

Kurt hummed "Defying Gravity" to himself as he queued at the counter. He was second in line. Only a few students were scattered along the tables, most of the student body still attending their lessons.

It made a nice change, being early, compared to his usual routine. It involved waiting for Blaine to pick him up from his lesson and then more waiting for Wes and David to join them, because the 'infernal trio' must not be separated under any circumstances.

He had never said anything, because he loved having Wes and David around, they were fun, but he had desperately wished for some time alone with Blaine.

Well, he figured he wouldn't have to worry about that any more now.

If only those two didn't hatch one of their famous schemes, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of their pranks. They had said they liked him though, so maybe they would remain friends, despite him dumping their other best friend.

Not likely.

Oh well. Whatever.

It had only been their first fight as a couple, and rather an epic one at that, but with any luck it would also be their last one, because the whole 'Blaine-as-his-boyfriend-thing' hadn't worked out quite the way he'd wanted it to.

"He better not start any drama" he thought grimly, while giving the lunch-lady who handed him his food his most charming smile. The elderly lady blushed and with a wink, that could only be considered criminal, added a chocolate bar to his tray. He thanked her kindly, even though the mere thought of the calories made him wince.

He made his way to an empty table and sat down carefully. While he picked at his salad he let his mind wander.

Every now and then he paused for a moment, to remember the look on Blaine's face after his rant. His hysteric giggled died down quickly though, his thoughts growing darker by the minute.

In the middle of pondering 'Warblers rehearsal is going to be awkward now", he saw someone coming in. Even though he only saw the figure out of the corner of his eyes, he recognized Blaine at once.

He didn't mean to, everything inside his head screamed at him to keep on eating and ignore the newcomer, but he couldn't help staring.

Blaine looked around the room and when he saw Kurt, he flinched. He _flinched_.

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be pleased or offended. He went for pleased, it was good to know he still had it in him to scare someone like that.

Only apparently he wasn't scary enough, because the boy, who should be trying to avoid him, made a bee-line for him.

He allowed himself to hope Blaine was heading for something or someone behind him, but that proved futile when the boy addressed him.

"Kurt!" his voice was imploring and was he actually wringing his hands in despair? Who did that in this century?

"Darling!" Kurt loved pet names, but suddenly 'darling' sounded stupid and empty to him "We can talk about it. It was all a misunderstanding. I love you. Don't throw this, don't throw _us_ away."

Kurt literally cringed. 'Please don't go down on your knees, by Gaga's meat dress, if you kneel and beg me, I will kick you, in front of all these eye witnesses and I shall not give a damn if I get suspended over it.' he thought and whether it was because his thoughts were showing through his eyes, or that Blaine was too dapper to kneel on the cafeteria floor, the boy remained upright.

He was still wringing his hands in a slightly pathetic fashion though.

Just his luck, that the one boy who fancied him was a creepy, pathetic lump. Oh wait, there had also been Karofsky, he might as well become a monk. Only he didn't believe in God.

At this point he noticed the Blaine was still talking, which he had missed, because he had gotten a little carried away. He listened for about five seconds, figured out what he was on about (he was still apologizing, though he clearly didn't know what he had done wrong) and went back to ignoring him.

Kurt let his eyes wander around the cafeteria. The few students who were around were watching with interest. There wasn't much couple-trouble in an all-boys-school, simply because there weren't many couples to begin with and so everybody tended to get very excited when they got to witness a fight.

Great, now everybody would be talking about him, more than they already did, with him being the new kid and all.

He needed to make this quick.

"Blaine." The boys mouth snapped shut and his expression looked slightly hurt, like he wanted to say 'were you even listening?', but at that moment the bell rang and soon the cafeteria would be full of gossip-hungry boys, eager for a lovers quarrel.

If Kurt had learned one thing at his time at Dalton, it was that boys were just as fond of gossip as girls were.

"It's alright. I'm not mad" which was a lie and Blaine's hopeful smile told him, that he had not chosen the right words to tell him that it was over, but his next words more than made up for that.

"I don't want to be with you" Blaine's smile went out like a candle and he looked kind of _defeated_.

He would be damned if he went for 'it's not you, it's me" he felt more like pulling a Lily Allen and telling him 'it's not me, it's you", but that seemed a little mean and he had used up all his bitchiness in his tirade earlier.

"It just, …, it just doesn't work out" he finished lamely. Kurt looked down on his food and realized that he really wasn't hungry anymore and it seemed a very good idea to get rid of his tray and leave as quickly as possibly.

A quick look to Blaine assured him that the dark-haired boy would not try to hold him back. His expression was changing from disbelief to sadness to disbelief to anger and back to disbelief.

Leaving definitely seemed like a good idea. So he did.

On his way out he avoided looking at the other students and when he met Wes and David in the doorway he just gave them a quick nod and left as quickly as possible.

The rest of his day was torture. He shared two of his classes with David and he could practically feel him staring holes in the back of his skull.

Needless to say he didn't linger after the end of the lessons.

When he finally sat down behind the wheel of his car, he took a moment to breathe deeply.

All through the ride home he listened to the Cabaret soundtrack, channeling his inner Liza Minelli.

For some reason he felt liberated. Like a giant weight had dropped off his shoulders.

A Blaine-shaped weight to be precise.

He felt like maybe, _maybe_, things would turn out alright.

That is until he came home to find Finn and Puck playing some video game on the xbox, because that couldn't be happening.

Finn was mad at Puck., because of the whole Rachel thing. He was furious. He wanted revenge. Kurt was going to end Puck. Or was he?

Kurt was confused.


	26. Chapter 26

"Brotherly" love – chapter 26

The two boys didn't even notice his arrival and he was at a loss at what to do, so he left them to it for the time being and went up to their room to change out of his uniform.

When he returned, wearing his favorite Alexander McQueen sweater, grey skinny jeans and a matching bow-tie, they were still at it, shouting excitedly when Finn managed to shoot something or someone.

Kurt tried hard not to roll his eyes, even though it was unlikely they would even have noticed.

He cleared his throat and their heads spun around so fast it was almost comical.

Finns face split into a smile as he recognized him and he greeted him with a warm "hello".

Puck looked slightly uncomfortable and got up at once. He let out a short "hi" and turned to Finn. They seemed to have a silent conversation solely through looks and then he started to smile as well.

"I should probably go." he gave Finn a quick hug, which made Kurt raise his eyebrows in surprise and then, on the way to the door, he stopped in front of Kurt and pulled him into a hug as well.

Kurt stood frozen on the spot, trying to make sense of what was going on, in vain.

When he let go, Puck smiled warmly at him(which was a first) and said "We really miss you Kurt. If you ever get sick of your new school, you can come back any time. We'll take care of Karofsky." he gave Finn a look and got a determined nod in return.

Kurt looked from one to the other, still confused, but also vaguely happy. It was the first time Puck had ever been nice to him and whatever the reason, he decided to just enjoy it.

With a smile that was probably supposed to be bad-ass, but really was just genuinely nice, he left.

Kurt looked after him. When he turned around, he saw Finn turning off the xbox and television.

He was still smiling, apparently he didn't find anything strange about Pucks presence at their home.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and Kurt could only nod dumbly. He was starving actually, since his lunch had been practically non-existent, but there was no need for Finn to know that.

They entered the kitchen and Finn made to warm up some left-overs from Sunday-dinner for Kurt.

Kurt sat down on the counter and watched him.

"How was school?" Finn asked, while waiting for the microwave to beep.

Kurt pulled a grimace, but he didn't really want to talk about it so he just said "fine" and hoped that would do.

It didn't.

"Everything alright?" Finn looked worried.

"Yeah, just another boring day at Dalton Academy. What was Puck doing here?" Kurt tried to change the subject.

Finns expression was a mix of amusement and embarrassment.

"We just talked. You know, about things. You know, he really meant it when he said we'll take on Karofsky if you, you know, ever want to come back." he grinned his lopsided smile and despite the overuse of 'you know' Kurt felt touched at the offer.

"I'll think about it"

Right on cue the microwave beeped and Finn did his best 'waiter-in-a-fancy-restaurant'-impression, which was not a very convincing, but hilarious one.

Kurt ate his meal. Finn had sat down next to him and stared at him. It was slightly unnerving, but also kind of nice. Between bites he tried to find out more about what was going on with Puck, but Finn dodged all questions skillfully and tried to change the subject to Dalton, which in turn Kurt tried to avoid.

All in all it was rather an unsatisfying conversation. At least the food was good.

After he had finished and placed the dirty plate in the dishwasher, he felt unsure what to do.

Things had been getting a little awkward recently. There seemed to be something going on that he didn't quite understand and he really wanted to find out more about it.

He opened his mouth to speak and at the same time Finn started speaking.

"We should talk" "There's something I need to tell you"

They stared at each other. Before they could say anything else, the front door opened and Carole came in, slightly swaying under the weight of the groceries she was carrying.

"I'm home! Help bring the shopping in boys!" she shouted, nearly walking into Finn in her eagerness to get rid of the shopping bags as quickly as possible. He jumped out of the way and grinned at Kurt, who couldn't help but smile in return.

It was so much livelier in their home with Carole and Finn.

"We'll talk later" he said, trying to sound casual. Finn nodded.

They helped Carole bringing in the shopping and then excused themselves, claiming to have unfinished homework waiting for them.

Carole looked after them as they ascended the stairs and gave their backs a calculating look. She had a feeling they would do anything but homework.

With a shrug she turned her attention back to the groceries, Finn and Kurt were nearly adults and they had been raised with a lot of common sense, she was sure they'd work it out.

Storing the shopping however was not so easy, if she didn't take care of it, there was no telling where everything would end up.

It wasn't that she didn't care about her son and her step-son, but she had priorities.

That meant, right now: taking care of the shopping, worrying about the boys: later.

And with any luck they would have solved their problems by then.

While Carole was pondering the issue, or rather _not pondering it_, the boys had arrived in their bedroom.

Finn was the last to enter the room and as he closed the door after them, he itched to lock it.

Which was ridiculous of course, what exactly did he expect to happen?

Before his fingers could betray him, he quickly went over to his bed and sat down.

He couldn't stay in one place though, he had to move, so he jumped up again and started pacing.

Kurt, who was sitting on his bed, watched him with an unreadable expression.

He had to get it out now. He stopped in his tracks and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Blaine. You're _boyfriend_." he didn't know how to continue "he's, er, nice, is he?"

he winced internally, for not being able to come up with something better, but that was nothing compared to Kurt, who looked downright mortified.

Kurt cleared his throat "Can we, maybe, not talk about him?" his eyes looked up at him imploringly, but Finn was determined.

"No, this is important. I have reason to believe, that he is actually kind of a wanker." he bit back the 'literally', there were some things that Kurt didn't need to know.

Kurt sat very still, as if he thought that, if he didn't move, Finn wouldn't be able to see him and drop it, but obviously that didn't work. Sighing inaudibly he made to defend his ex-boyfriend, even though his feelings towards the Dalton boy were less than friendly after this day.

"He's not so bad really. He's polite and he's a great singer and...well, he is polite. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with him, or any part of it for that matter, but he is still a decent guy, I guess." he couldn't look Finn in the eyes and settled on inspecting his nails thoroughly, he really needed a manicure!

Had he looked up, he'd seen the tall boy standing rigid, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard.

"So, what you're saying is that you '_don't love Blaine_'? Is that right?" Finn spoke slowly, hesitantly, because if that wasn't the case, he really didn't want to know.

Kurt looked at him, the face that Finn loved so much serious "I do"

Finn buried his face in his hands. Great. He would just go and kill himself now.

It was bad enough that he couldn't have him, but that Kurt actually loved that wanker, that was too much.

Small hands gently pulled his bigger ones away from his face.

Kurt had crossed the distance between them without making a sound and he was now standing in front of him.

His hands didn't let go of Finns, even though he tried to pull away, Kurt only held tighter.

"What I mean is 'I don't love Blaine'"

A smile spread over Finns face, it was so big it looked nearly painful.

Kurt didn't love Blaine. His day was saved. This might, in fact, have made his life.

He had a chance with Kurt, no matter how small it might be.

He couldn't contain his joy and relief, he needed to let it out, now.

With a quick movement he pulled his hands out of Kurts grasp and pulled him into a big bear hug.

Kurt didn't seem too surprised by the action, he simply reached up and linked his fingers behind Finns neck, pulling him even closer and his head lower.

Finn buried his head in the crook of Kurts neck and just enjoyed the moment.

Minutes passed.

Finns back was screaming at him to shift his position, but his brain insisted that there was no telling when he'd get another chance of being so close to him, so he had to make the most of it.

He could feel Kurts head turning, just a little and then he felt his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of his neck.

And then he lost his mind and became delusional, because surely _that_ couldn't be happening?

Lips brushed against his skin and then a tongue licked a little circle on his neck.

He shivered, partly because the saliva cooled his skin and partly because he found the thought of Kurt licking any part of his body so very enticing.

The goosebumps that broke out all over his body shortly after wards had nothing to do with coldness, it was in fact induced by a sudden exposure to heat.

Kurts mouth closed around his neck and the sudden heat and wetness sent tingles down his spine in the general direction of his cock.

As Kurt continued to let his tongue draw circles around his neck, he let his fingers draw small circles on the small of Kurts back. It was an oddly intimate situation and they both felt more relaced than they had in weeks.

Only when Kurt started sucking and gently nibbling, did Finn tense a little. The scales fell from his eyes: Kurt was working on a love bite and the way he went about it promised it would be of epic proportions.

He wasn't alarmed, but if he was going to walk around school with a love bite, he wanted to have an answer to the questions that were sure to be asked.

He wanted to answer them with 'my boyfriend'.

"Kurt?" he was answered with a vague "Mh?" and a particularly hard bite.

"You know how I told you, how glad I was to have you as a brother?" He felt Kurts body tense, but went on none-the-less "that was a lie"

Kurt pulled back at that. He got so far that Kurt could see the hurt expression on his face, before he pulled him back firmly to his chest.

He was tall and a jock, Kurt didn't have much of a choice, but Finn figured it would be best to finish his speech quickly.

He didn't put it past Kurt to bite him or do something similarly unpleasant and lord knew they could spend their time doing more pleasurable things.

"Hear me out please. It was a lie, because I don't want you as a brother. I love you Kurt and not in the way that I would love my brother." He took one hand away from Kurts back and scratched his head.

For one this gesture came as naturally as breathing to him and he also wanted to give Kurt the chance to escape, if that was what he wanted. Even though he felt that that might well break his heart.

Kurt pulled away from him, looked up at him sternly and punched him on the left arm with all his strength.

Which wasn't very much, but Finn got the message: Kurt was angry.

"Never. Scare. Me. Like. THAT. Ever. Again.!.Understand?" each word was accompanied by another punch.

"I love you Kurt" Finn looked at him sincerely. Kurts hand froze in mid-punch.

"Couldn't you just have said that?" he asked in a resigned voice. "Then I could have said 'I love you too' and he could" but he never got to finish the sentence.

Once Finn had comprehended that Kurt loved him too, he lunged forward and crushed their lips together.

The impact nearly knocked Kurt over backwards and he held onto Finns arms for dear life.

Finns tongue kept tracing his lips and he parted them all too willingly.

He had thought Blaine eager, but Finn was _intense_, almost desperate.

His tongue slithered over Kurts teeth, tangled around his tongue and was apparently planning on touching every last spot in his mouth.

Occasionally Finn would alternate between his explorations and simply suck on Kurts lips or his tongue.

After a few minutes of this, Kurt wretched himself away.

Gasping for breath he looked up to the taller boy in awe and wonder.

"Where did you learn to do _that_?" he asked, but quickly changed his mind "no, don't tell me".

He raised his hand and cupped Finns face to pull Finn into another one of those amazing kisses.

Finn had other plans. He picked him up unceremoniously and carried him over to Kurts bed.

He turned around until his back was turned to it and sat down carefully. Kurts legs dropped down on either side of him and he was straddling him.

His breath hitched and a surprised gasp from Kurt told him he was similarly thrilled.

Their erections touched ever so lightly through the few layers of fabric separating them.

Finn pushed back against the wall in small bumpy movements, each of them generating thrilling friction.

Kurt bit his lips to stifle a moan, while Finn didn't bother hiding his arousal, he emitted a growl and smiled wolfishly "I've dreamed of this" and with that he initiated another kiss, that was nothing short of the first one.

While his lips were thusly occupied, his hands slid up to Kurts neck and undid the bow tie.

It wasn't easy, since he couldn't see what he was doing, but he succeeded eventually and tossed it away carelessly.

He let his hands glide down a little lower and started unbuttoning Kurts shirt.

At first he let his hands wander around for a bit after each newly opened button, appreciating every new bit of exposed skin, but he had trouble stopping, so he steeled himself and opened them all as quickly as possible.

When they were finally open, he pushed the shirt open, letting his hands roam over the smooth, hairless chest. He especially enjoyed touching Kurts nipples, which were erect, but still soft to the touch, like velvet.

He lingered for a little while, teasing with the tips of his thumbs, causing Kurt to shudder in pleasure.

With difficulty, he broke away and finally pulled the shirt off. He firmly planned on spending hours getting familiar with every inch of Kurts body, later.

That didn't stop him from wanting it _all_ now, though.

It said something about his talent as a kisser, that Kurt didn't protest when he disposed of the shirt in the same careless fashion he had displayed earlier with the bow tie.

Finn had waited for this moment and even though he hoped for many happy returns, there was no time like the present.

Kurts torso was subject to the same scrutiny as his mouth, only instead of his tongue it was his hands that were exploring every last nook and cranny.

From Kurts figure is was obvious that he was skinny, but to Finns delight he was not bony, but actually rather well-toned and his skin was just as soft as he had hoped it would be.

If his body wasn't aching for more, he would have gladly kept caressing Kurt for the rest of his life. As it was, he positioned Kurt a little closer to his crotch and made a small jerky movement with his hips that caused a desperate little moan to escape his lips.

He could feel Kurt smiling in his mouth, he understood.

He placed his arms behind himself on Finns thighs to steady himself and begun thrusting in slow deliberate movements that caused Finn to break their kiss, dip his head back and moan.

He began to buck his hips up to meet Kurts thrusts, desperate for more friction.

Finn swore he could stars flashing in front of his closed eyes when their thrusts met.

It didn't take Finn long. No matter how much he tried to think of the Mailman. He had wanted this too badly and the sensation was overwhelming.

He was just about to apologize to Kurt when the smaller boy reached his climax with a little high-pitched scream.

Kurt slumped forward and rested his head in the crook of Finns neck.

They both felt content, despite the uncomfortable stickiness that seeped through their underwear.

Finns hand trailed up and down Kurts back lazily, reveling in the way his skin felt under his fingertips.

When Kurt started nipping at his neck again, he remembered their conversation, before they had gotten 'distracted'.

There was no need to be embarrassed, they had just brought each other off after all, but his face grew hot all the same and he was glad Kurt couldn't see his face.

"Kurt. I really like you..." he trailed off. Why was this so _hard_? "Would you...I mean...Will you be my boyfriend?" He felt like he had just proposed and done a shit job at it and Kurt was going to laugh at him and hate him and things would be terrible and his heart would be broken after all and "Yes." things would be so awkward at home and oh god, Kurt was laughing at him!

And so he was. It wasn't a mean 'god, you're such a tool. How could I ever let you near me' laughter, it was a kind of warm and _fond_ laughter that made him feel much better.

"I did say 'yes'. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why I even bother" but he grinned while he said it and Finns smile was like the sunrise, bright and nearly blinding.

"Oh, that's good then." and their lips decided they had been apart for long enough and joined once more.

* * *

Long chapter is long ^^ hope you enjoyed, sorry if you didn't.

'Development' I heard you scream, development you got.

You guys, love is in the air :D

(very sad there's no new Glee episode this week though :'I)

Have a great week everybody and lots of thanks to everybody who has reviewed me so far, you have no idea how much I love you :3


	27. Chapter 27

„brotherly" love - chapter 27

Finn and Kurt spent a few peaceful moments of kissing and touching, just because they _could_ now.

After what could have been hours, but was probably just a few minutes, Kurt broke away and giggled softly.

"I can't believe you actually asked me to be your boyfriend."

Finn smiled sheepishly. He was actually rather proud of himself for that.

"That was so cheesy." Finns smile faltered, until he spotted the way Kurts lips twitched suspiciously.

He flipped them over so that he was on top of Kurt and started tickling him.

Kurts surprised gasp quickly turned into hysterical laughter.

Just his luck that his first proper boyfriend(Blaine didn't count) would turn out to be a sadistic tickler. Between hectic breaths he tried to get Finn to stop.

"No wait" hysterical laughing "it was" more laughing "totally romantic"

"And?" apparently he wasn't going to get out of it that easily.

Being tickled definitely didn't help ones ability to think straight, just another life-lesson Kurt learned the hard way.

"And-you're-the-best-boyfriend-anyone-has-ever-had-in-the-history-of-boyfriends" he squeezed the words out in one breath and Finns fingers ceased their teasing for a moment, while his brain worked out what he'd just heard.

When he had made sense of it, his fingers didn't resume their previous occupation.

"Damn right I am" he said and sounded altogether to pleased with himself, but Kurt didn't complain, because the taller boy let out a content sigh and flopped down on the bed beside him and cuddled up to him like a kitten or something equally fuzzy and adorable.

Had he just mentally compared Finn to a fuzzy adorable kitten? They said that love does strange things to you, so that was probably one of the consequences. He could live with that.

Kurt really wanted a nap now, he felt comfortably sleepy after the post-orgasmic haze and the adrenaline-rush of being tickled had gone.

Just as he has about to drift of and join Finn, who was already gone off to dream-land, snoring peacefully, he heard Caroles voice from downstairs.

"Dinner will be finished in about half an hour!"

With a groan he closed his eyes. Great, no nap then.

He opened his eyes and gripped Finns shoulder and shook him gently to wake him up.

When that didn't have the desired effect, he decided he might as well make the most of it and gently lifted up the hem of Finns shirt and let his hands wander below the fabric.

Kurts hands were a bit cold and Finn shivered a little, but still he didn't wake up.

A devious grin spread over Kurts face as he started tickling Finns sleeping figure, oh sweet revenge!

Only there was no revenge to be had there, because apparently Finn was not ticklish at all.

Spoilsport.

Kurt pouted, but that was kind of pointless as there was no one around to see it.

He debated blocking Finns nose, but that seemed too mean.

He let is mind wander and after a few seconds a smile spread over his face.

He would get Finns attention.

Watching his face intently, he gently palmed Finns cock through his jeans.

He grimaced a little, because he could feel a little wetness at is fingertips, but if the little sigh he uttered meant anything, Finn didn't mind the way things were going. He didn't open his eyes though, so Kurt decided to be a bit more daring.

They were a couple now, so there was no need for shyness, he might as well enjoy this. It took a little fumbling to open up the zipper of Finns jeans and a whole lot of fumbling to get them over his ass.

The boxers were less of a problem and finally, since in a way he'd been waiting for this moment for years, he got to see the part of Finns anatomy that had been on his mind way too much lately.

And now he would never have to wonder what it looked like anymore.

Finns cock was a little longer than his, but not much thicker, which was a relief seeing as he had Finn down as a top.

The thought made him blush, but he shook these distracting thoughts out of his head, he was on a mission here.

The desire to touch it was strong and he couldn't find a reason not to, so he gave in. Fingers trembling slightly he neared the sleeping boys shaft and closed them around it.

It was weird, because it felt so much like his own, but it was so different touching another guy down there.

Kurt was more than a little turned on and so was Finn, his cock slowly rising to attention. If only it wasn't so wet and sticky. He took his hand away and looked at it in distaste.

This wasn't going to work.

He darted in the bathroom and got a washcloth.

While he waited for the water from the tap to become warm, he tried not to think about how badly he needed a shower. With the wet cloth he returned to Finn, who was still fast asleep, shivering slightly in his exposed state.

Kurt cleaned him up, feeling a bit like a mother changing her sons nappy. Then he had the urge to bleach his brain to get rid of that thought, because it sounded way too creepy.

The washcloth was a little rough and it was hard to tell if the little moans that fell from Finns lips were caused by pleasure or pain.

Kurt threw the cloth on the floor, where it landed with a satisfying splat. 'I'm doing this to wake Finn up. Not because I've wanted to do this for years' he reminded himself as he inched closer to the other boys crotch.

As he closed his lips around Finns erection and gave the head a little lick, since he was a little unsure what to do exactly, a strangled cry escaped the sleeping boys lips.

Kurt pulled away at once and his worried gaze was met with a wide-eyed stare – Finn was awake now.

"You... you just. And. Why?. Did you really?" Finn was obviously confused and Kurt thought he looked adorable with his cheeks flushed and his arms waving frantically.

"Just trying to wake you up." He was surprised he could sound so calm while talking to the guy whose penis he'd just had in his mouth. "Carole said Dinner will be ready in about half an hour and that was about 5 minutes ago, so we should probably shower or something."

Finn raised an eyebrow and it was clear what he was thinking.

Kurt blushed "well, there's not enough time for us to take turns, so it would make sense to shower together." he defended his choice of words.. _Yeah, because there are no other showers in this house, smooth Kurt, _he thought to himself.

"I didn't say anything" which was true. "Let's do it" Finn tried not to sound too eager, but with that big a grin on his face he really didn't have to. He shimmied his jeans and boxers down over his feet and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kurt spend as little time as he could bring himself to staring at him in awe, before he started taking off his uniform.

Before long they had squeezed in the shower together, which wasn't really made to hold two people, but they didn't mind the proximity at all.

Kurt even conquered his dislike of cold water, thanks to Finn. Having a big warm body to cuddle up to certainly helped.

Finn didn't mind. He hadn't stopped grinning since taking his clothes off an.

In passing Kurt had seen his face in the mirror and he was smiling just as brightly.

They tried to keep it relatively platonic at first, just a little cuddling and washing each other. Only washing another guy turned out to be a huge turn-on for both of them and they spend more time than strictly necessarily soaping the crotch-area.

It was the first time Finn was touched down there by another person. Well, apart from his mother obviously, but he didn't really want to think about that too much in this situation.

Or ever.

Quinn and Rachel had both steadfastly refused to touch him down there and he wondered dimly if it would have been quite as awesome if it was them instead of Kurt stroking him.

As a boy Kurt had the advantage of knowing what felt good, how to move his hand _just so _and Finns train of thoughts derailed as he came for the second time that day.

And again he was surprised to find Kurt didn't last much longer than him, three more pulls later he came with a little shriek, that Finn founds extremely adorable, even though there was no way he would say that out loud.

He valued his organs in sound condition, thank you so very much.

They couldn't really savor the moment though, they had to clean themselves up once more and then get ready for dinner. Finn dried Kurt and vice versa, which in theory seemed quite impractical, but it left both of them with a vague satisfaction.

"Dinners ready, come down and lay the table boys!" Caroles voice echoed from downstairs. They went over to the closet. By the time Kurt had selected a shirt, Finn was completely dressed.

"I'll go down and lay the table, okay?" he asked, halfway out the door already.

Kurt ran after him and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks, I appreciate it" and he went back to his outfit planning. He really did, it was like a miracle to him that Finn cared so much about him, that he would go and do what his mum had asked, just so he had some more time to get his outfit right.

Finn went downstairs with a grin on his face, it was strange that even now a little kiss from Kurt could make him so happy.

Burt was home already, watching 'Deadliest Catch'. He claimed that nothing relaxed him better after a long day of fixing cars, than watching wet guys pulling shitloads of fish from the ocean. Make of that what you want to.

Finn eyed him with a little worry as he passed him on his way to the kitchen, if he ever found out what was going on between him and Kurt there was no telling what he would do.

They would have to tell their parents of course. It was the right thing to do, but the idea still scared him shitless.

He pushed the thought away and was smiling again by the time he entered the kitchen.

Carole looked up from the pot she was stirring.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked, before scooping a little of the soup in her mouth and giving an appreciative nod at the taste.

"He's getting dressed" and as he could practically feel his face heating up at that statement, he quickly started putting the dishes on the table.

"Huh" he tried to look at his mother out of the corner of his eye to see how she took it, but that caused him to nearly drop the saltshaker, so he just fully turned around to look at her instead.

She had raised an eyebrow and looked both amused and intrigued.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?" it was no surprise his mother knew there was something to tell, she always knew.

It used to really freak him out. When he was little he had felt like his mother could actually read his mind. He really hoped that she couldn't read his mind now.

"I'm sort of dating Kurt" he blurted out. Because really, there was no way they would be able to hide that from his mum and telling her wasn't nearly as scary as telling Burt.

Her eyebrows had relaxed, but promptly shot back up at this.

"And Blaine?"

Finn waved his hand dismissively "He's history" he couldn't help his pleased tone and a little smile that only widened when his mother returned it.

"That's a relief" which was not what he had expected, but he wasn't going to argue.

"So, that pompous hobbit is never going to join us for Sunday dinner again? I can't say I'm not pleased to hear that. And you two are dating now? That's nice. Rachel is a nice girl, but somehow I never saw it working out with her and Kurt is such a lovely guy."

For once Finns brain kicked in _before_ he opened his mouth and he just said "yeah" instead of the 'and he's hot as well mum, no comparison to Rachel' that had been at the tip of his tongue.

All that needed to be said was said and Finn finished laying the table and Carole left the soup alone for a second to tell Burt dinner was ready.

Burt turned off the television, grudgingly, and sat down on the table with Carole, where they were joined shortly after by Kurt, who looked awesome as far as Finn was concerned.

He had the strange urge to take the fashionable clothes off and take Kurt upstairs and...well, _take_ Kurt. While he blushed furiously at that thought, he thanked God that his mother couldn't read minds.

A knowing smile that graced her lips made him a little doubtful of that though.

They ate in silence, until Burt felt the need to engange in some sort of conversation with his family.

"So, how was everybody's day?" he asked.

Of course he cared about his family, but he also wanted to distract himself from dinner. After his heart-attack his doctor had set him on a healthy diet and since Carole had moved in, there was no escaping it. And he had thought Kurt strict...

Finn just mentioned Football-practice going well, Carole told a vaguely funny story from work and Kurt didn't say anything.

Which was suspicious.

He was usually the first to talk about what Blaine had said and what Blaine had done and what shenanigans Wes and David had been up to on that day.

They had heard a lot about Blaine previous to meeting him, whether they wanted to or not.

Speaking of Blaine, more or less, he turned to his son: "How's Blaine?"

Was that just his imagination or was Kurt cringing at the name?

If that little bastard had so much as set a foot out of line, he was dead. "What did he do?" he asked Kurt, the grip on his spoon tightening without him noticing.

Kurt blushed and looked intently at his soup while answering "We're not...together anymore. It just didn't work out. It was mutual and there's no hard feelings." which seemed close enough to the truth for him, even though it was a bit of a stretch.

Basically, he was lying.

Burt just nodded and made a mental note to find out details later, just in case it was justifiable to kill his sons first boyfriend after all.

He patted his son awkwardly on the arm and looked imploringly at Carole. He had no idea how he should behave now and as she was a woman she was probably better at this sort of thing.

She got up wordlessly and hugged Kurt.

At first he froze at the contact, but then he relaxed into it and actually enjoyed it.

They didn't stay that way for long, since Carole was bending over him in an awkward angle and it wasn't exactly comfortable for either of them.

Burt nodded his approval.

Kurts cheeks were slightly flushed and he looked rather uncomfortable.

"Actually Dad, there's something I want to talk to you about. To you both." he added, looking at Carole.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Finn staring at him in horror, obviously he expected him to spill the beans about their new relationship and feared the worst.

This was however not what Kurt had in mind.

"I would like to return to McKinley." he said calmly.

This was met with stunned silence. Three pairs of eyes stared at him, wide open, mouths agape.

And once more he thought '_smooth, Kurt'_.

"I don't really fit in in Dalton. And now there is also the thing with Blaine. I'm also really missing my friends. The Warblers are nice and all, but they have nothing on New Directions."

Finn was smiling like Christmas had come early that year, while Carole and Burt exchanged confused looks.

"Since I've only been a student there for half a term, maybe they'll give you a refund on the tuition. Not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me. Sending me to Dalton was the most generous thing anyone has ever done for me and it means a lot to me that you sacrificed your honeymoon.

I do however have reason to believe that things will be better at McKinley for me from now on" he looked at Finn and barely held back a wink.

Finn nodded enthusiastically.

"That's right. Me and Puck will kick the ass of everybody who even looks at Kurt. We might just beat Karofsky up before you come back. As a precaution, you know? And not at all, because we would enjoy it." his grin grew even wider and he managed to look a little menacing.

Carole raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. If it took for her son to become Kurts boyfriend to start defending him, like he should have done from the start, then so be it.

She had apparently done _something_ right when she raised him.

Burt looked from Kurt to Finn to Kurt to Carole and back to Kurt. He was searching for a sign of anybody saying something against the plan, but everybody seemed to rather like it and he had no idea what to say.

He hadn't liked the idea of sending Kurt to an all-boys-private-school, for obvious reasons, but even though his initial fear (a gay orgy with Kurt in the middle of it) had not come true, he could tell that his son was not happy at Dalton. He smiled less and whenever he caught a glimpse of himself wearing the uniform in the mirror, his mouth drew into a displeased line.

It had been the right thing at the time, with Kurts life being in danger, and he didn't regret his decision, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling that maybe Kurt could have stayed at McKinley, if they had all worked together.

And then there was the prospect of a potential refund and a resulting honeymoon. He had always regretted, that he couldn't give Carole the trip of her dreams.

"Have you thought this through?" he finally managed.

Kurt nodded curtly. "I have. It's going to be fine Dad."

Burt looked at Carole, who winked at him, which he took as a good sign.

He nodded his head once and that was it. It was settled, Kurt would go back to McKinley.

"I'd like to return as soon as possible. With Regionals coming up, I really want to be back in New Directions." he explained, adding 'and kick the Warblers collective ass' in his mind.

Carole offered to take the next day off and arrange everything, which was met with approval all around.

Burt smiled proudly at his family, especially Kurt.

"I'm proud of you son, it takes guts to go back there." he said, giving him a pat on the back.

Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable and exchanged a look with Finn.

Finns eyes widened comically and he shook his head violently. This piqued Burts interest at once.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" me asked, mostly addressing Finn, who he thought more likely to crack under pressure.

Finn spluttered and looked at Kurt for backup, but the other boy just shrugged as if to say "you're on your own now buddy, nice knowing you".

Which was something Kurt would never say, but Finn had a vivid imagination, which was in full swing producing images of his body, full of holes caused by Burts shotgun, buried somewhere in the woods, where nobody would ever find him.

He also remembered the way Burt had been impressed with Blaines guts, so backing down was not an option. If that greasy scumbag could confess his love for Kurt, then surely he, Finn Hudson, could do it as well. If not better.

He would blow Burt away.

"Kurt and I are sort of dating." the words, that were meant to come out loud and proud, were feeble and hard to understand.

Burt promptly asked him to repeat his words, clearly of the opinion that he must have misheard.

"Kurt and I are dating." it was easier the second time around. Or third actually, if he counted his mum earlier, argh, he needed to focus.

"_You are what?_" Burt had heard him this time, there could be no doubt about that, so this was probably just his way of trying to intimidate him.

It worked.

Burts eyebrows were knitted together, his arms were folded and if looks could kill Finn would be dead by that point.

Kurt and Carole decided at this point that it would be a good idea to intervene.

"I think that's rather nice" interjected Carole, while Kurt defended his relationship by stating "I really love Finn and he loves me. I've probably loved him ever since I met him for the first time."

Before Burt could react to that, Finns hoarse voice asked "Is that true?" and his red cheeks made it obvious that he had never even pondered that possibility.

Kurt nodded sheepishly. He didn't get a chance to say anything else, because Finn leapt from his seat and hurried around the table to engulf the smaller boy in a big bear hug.

When they let go off each other, Kurt looking a little ruffled after being hugged by two people, they saw that their parents were smiling at them, even Burt had dropped the hostile attitude.

They were both thinking something along the lines of "aw, aren't they adorable?" and looked like they were inches away from pinching their cheeks and saying it out loud.

Thankfully they refrained from doing that, even though it wasn't easy.

Finn sat back down, unable to look away from Kurt. Kurt in turn looked back at Finn like he was the only person in the room.

Burt and Carole exchanged amused glances.

"Did you have any idea...?" he asked his wife. It was unlikely that Finn or Kurt could hear them, as they were too immersed in each other.

She shrugged and admitted she had kind of seen it coming. She did however not mention that she had only seen it coming since watching their wedding video on Saturday. It couldn't hurt to keep Burt on his toes, after all Finn still thought that she could read his mind.

She gave her son a fond look. He would always be her little boy and when her eyes wandered over to her step-son they lost nothing of their warmth, for she loved the boy as much as if he was her own son. Which raised questions that bordered on incest, which she decided to ignore.

"Are you going to threaten Finn with your shotgun later?" she asked, more amused than alarmed by the idea.

"You betcha! No one messes with my boy. But I guess he's a good kid at heart, so I won't go too hard on him." they smiled affably at each other and finished their meal.

When they cleared the table they gently shook the boys out of their daydreams and sent them to bed.

As the door closed behind them, Carole looked up from the sink, where she was washing the dishes.

"You don't think they're planning on having sex, do you?" she asked doubtfully.

"Sex? Those two?" Burt looked up from where he was trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar and started laughing. She joined in easily.

They agreed that the mere idea was preposterous.

* * *

Upstairs the two boys would beg to differ, if they had any desire to talk to their parents about sex, which they didn't.

* * *

It is … over? I guess I should have mentioned that before?

So yeah, here goes the last chapter, surprise.

I'm rather relieved no one took me up on my offer to track me down and kick my ass in person, if I ever make you wait ages again. Even though I would have deserved it.

This is of course not the end of the story, figuratively speaking, because Kurt is going back to McKinley and stuff is sure to happen, but this specific story was Finns and Kurts journey of getting together.

Which took them about 45k words, which in turn took me about 3 and ½ months to write, while the events covered stretch over a period of only 4 days. Quite amazing really and a little depressing that I'm such a slow writer Dx

The last chapter is the longest one as well.

I thank everybody who read this, despite the long wait, silly jokes and general awkwardness.

Keep in mind that this was my first Fanfiction ever, so my experience was literally zero.

Special thanks to everybody who has left me a review, or a lot of them, they really brightened my days.

I honestly love you all and I hope you won't hate me after this abrupt ending. Well, for you it's abrupt, because my communication skills suck. Sorry again :3

On the plus side: there will be a new Glee episode tonight :D

before a 4 week wait for the next one :I

Anyway, TLDR: I love you all and it's over now.


End file.
